Só Esquece Por Um Momento
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Hermione tem 30 anos e uma vida trouxa bem estabilizada. O problema é que a Srta. Granger tem pendências no mundo bruxo... E adivinha quem veio para cobrálas? PósEdP. Contém Spoiler
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Só Esquece Por Um Momento

**Autor:** MionePotterlove  
**Tipo:** Romance - **Shipper1: **Harry/Hermione - **Shipper2: **Neville/Gina  
**Spoiler:** 1° ao 6° livro

**Sinopse:** Hermione tem 30 anos e uma vida (trouxa) bem estabilizada. O problema é que a Srta. Granger tem pendências no mundo bruxo... E adivinha quem veio para cobrá-las?

-Sou péssima em resumos;  
-Este fic pode conter Spoiler de HPB! Você foi avisado(a);  
-Disclaimer: Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem  
Obs.: Neste fic a maioria das coisas que estiverem em itálico, serão lembranças, tudo bem? Em caso de dúvidas, pergunte a mim.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Os dias passavam sem que me interessassem. As horas me escapam pelos dedos como pequeninos grãos de areia. Negava-me a enxergar o quanto de tempo desperdicei. Talvez "desperdiçar" não seja o verbo certo.  
Sei, apenas, que me tranquei em mim mesma por tanto tempo que não me dei conta, que não pude mais despertar por si só.  
Estava tão absorta em meus "problemas", em meu ego, nesse patético ciclo que se resumem meus dias, nessa rotina fatigável. Que me assustei um pouco quando o telefone tocou – telefone este, que quase nunca toca... Não a essa hora. Não este telefone.

-_Poderia falar com a Srta. Granger?_ – veio a voz masculina.

-Pois não? – indaguei.

-_Ah! Hermione, por Merlim, finalmente te encontrei_ – ouvi um suspiro.

-Perdoe-me, quem fala?  
Silêncio.

-_Você está mesmo afastada de tudo e de todos_ – rui-se –_Harry Potter, lembra-se?_

Senti meu rosto queimar. Era a primeira vez que alguém me dizia isso. Que estive afastada. E pela primeira vez, me senti envergonhada por saber que ele tinha razão...

-É claro que lembro.

-_Já é um grande passo_ – continuou ele. – _Queria falar com você. Tratar de seu convite. Não sabe o quanto foi difícil encontrá-la! Tive que dispor de horas extras, contatar alguns amigos_

-Do que está falando, Harry? – franzi a testa, não muito certa do que ele falava.

-_Bom, Mione. Como você deve saber, em Hogwarts, foi organizada uma festa, dez anos de nossa formatura._

-Recebi o convite.

-_Menos mal_ – ele disse. –_Sou um dos organizadores da festa e-_

-Você?

-_Sim. Espantada?_ – Harry riu –_ Estou ligando para você, porque não encontramos exatamente a sua localidade. Não pudemos enviar corujas, obviamente. Tínhamos, no entanto, que lhe avisar que a festa foi adiada para o dia seis do mês que vem, pôde perceber, daqui a um mês._

-Bom... Não tenho certeza se poderei ir.

-_Seria uma pena você perder uma oportunidade destas_ – retrucou. –_Sei que se desvencilhou do nosso mundo, mas seria legal você rever velhos amigos. De qualquer modo,_ – ele pausou. –_era só isso que queria avisar, tudo bem? Espero não ter lhe atrapalhado._

-Não! – respondi de imediato.

-_Tenha uma boa tarde, Hermione._

Senti uma pontada de frieza em sua voz. – E Harry...?

-_Sim?_

Olhei pro teto sem saber o que dizer. – Boa sorte... Na festa – respondi por fim.

-_Obrigada_ – e desligou.

Sim, eu estava afastada, e daí? Ninguém se importou de verdade. E eu não quero mesmo toda aquela loucura para mim, não novamente.  
Além do mais, o que, _exatamente_, tenho naquele lugar? Que me prenda a ele?  
Parentes? Moradia? Capital?  
Não, nada disso.  
---  
(Continua)  
---  
Espero que gostem!


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Decidi tomar um banho, esfriar a cabeça, esquecer aquele telefonema. Olvidar toda minha relação com aquele mundo que agora não passava de um vulto estranho no ar, fugindo de mim.

Quando entrei no quarto, meus olhos pousaram em um armário que costumava ignorar por instinto. Meus pés quase automaticamente se encaminharam para aquele lugar. E sem que percebesse dei o comando a minha mão para abri-lo, estava trancado. E eu sabia o porquê.

_Seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas._

_-Para nunca mais lembrar – ela murmurou secando violentamente o rosto._

_A mulher pegou a varinha e enfeitiçou o lugar. E, em uma caixa de madeira fina, depositou a varinha, lacrando-a._

Meus pés me levaram ao meu closet. E, vasculhando o lugar por alguns minutos, consegui encontrar aquela caixa fina de madeira. Rasguei o lacre e da caixa retirei minha varinha.  
Não pude deixar de sentir saudade. Eu a peguei e, para o meu espanto, ela começou a soltar faíscas vermelhas e douradas, como ocorrera da primeira vez que eu a segurei, muitos anos atrás, quando iria me tornar uma aluna de...

Suspirando, deixei minha varinha na cama e me dirigi novamente ao armário. Tentei forçá-lo mais uma vez e nada, estava começando a me irritar, meus olhos se voltaram para a cama. Mordi o lábio inferior, eu não deveria.

Já era tarde, se quer saber. Minha varinha se dirigia a mim. Eu realmente me orgulhei de ter executado um feitiço não-verbal sem usá-la.

-_Alohomora_.

Com um estalo a fechadura destravou e a porta se abriu. E eu estava de fronte aos meus terrores, todos eles, de uma só vez...  
Naquele lugar, não havia nada além de uma penseira, com todas as coisas que eu quis esquecer...  
Examinei aqueles fragmentos de memória contidos nela, enfiei minha varinha na penseira e a girei vendo o que estava ali. Fui levada aos fragmentos.  
--------------------

Hermione Granger, acabara de se ver dentro de uma sala, ela estava fechada. E além da própria Hermione, com seus dezoito anos, havia apenas mais uma pessoa: Harry Potter.  
Ela observou àquela discussão, eles já estavam aos gritos. A mulher Hermione se aproximou e ergueu sua mão ao rosto da mais nova, sem tocá-lo – sabia que não conseguiria.  
Aquela Hermione – a mais nova - estava quase que completamente fora de si. E agora conseguiu – a mulher - observar que a cada palavra que soltava, queria ferir, queria magoá-lo de verdade, como ele, por muitas vezes fez com ela... Hermione lembrava porque estavam discutindo:

_Finalmente o último pedaço da alma de Voldemort fora encontrado e devidamente destruído. Todos aqueles meses sem estar em Hogwarts. Sem prestar seu sétimo ano haviam valido a pena, ao menos._

_Para o seu horror, Harry estava completamente fora de si. Ele já não dormia, ou se alimentava como deveria se alimentar. Às vezes, tinha a impressão que este não reconhecia a ela ou a Rony, que não reconhecia a si mesmo._

_Nunca achou que Harry pudesse verdadeiramente estar bem naquela situação, mas não achou que ele pudesse chegar ao seu extremo. __  
__Era assustador, ora parecia irracional e cruelmente frio. Ora desprezava a todos e a seus conselhos. __  
__Hermione e Rony vez ou outra discutiam sobre isso com preocupação. Mas nada podiam fazer, Harry estava se esquivando muito bem, ele até mesmo preferia ignorá-los. E isso nunca os magoou tanto. _

_Ela chegou a encontrar realmente crueldade e um ardor vingativo imenso nos olhos verdes de Harry. E sentiu medo.__  
__Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia enxergar uma pequena parcela de Harry Potter naquele olhar. Os olhos dele nunca estiveram tão escurecidos, sem seu brilho familiar, como naqueles últimos dias de guerra. Eram rancorosos, cinzentos, sem vida._

_Hermione não esperava que o amigo, depois de tudo, estivesse bem. Só queria, talvez, conseguir trazê-lo de volta a realidade. Ela tinha medo de que, onde quer que seu amigo estivesse, não pudesse mais voltar. _

_Ele feria as pessoas querendo, e por tantas vezes ela e Rony tentaram justificar ou ignorar aquilo. E por outras tantas, Harry continuou magoando... ele conseguia chegar a sua ferida, mesmo aquela quase já cicatrizada, e remexia. E Harry sempre conseguia.__  
__Parecia que seu instinto 'destrutor' estava em "On", as pessoas não conseguiam estar ao seu lado e ele não demonstrava se importar. Ele parecia não ligar para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o paradeiro de Voldemort._

_Não havia um só homem que o fizesse voltar à razão como Dumbledore. – mas aquele senhor já não se encontrava entre eles. - Nem mesmo gritos e ameaças o desestimulavam, lágrimas não o comoviam. E aquele quadro de frieza continuava intacto, assim como a mascara que ele usava. __  
__Nem Rony ou Hermione o odiava, por mais que o moreno tentasse, eles não o odiavam, mas não o compreendiam..._

_Por muitas vezes Harry lhe ignorou, fingiu não enxergar, fingiu não ouvir. E quando não acontecia isso, ele conseguia a magoar mais que profundamente.__  
__E em mais um dia de discussões_ – que era este que Hermione relembrava – _entre eles, Harry saiu irritado, como nunca havia acontecido. O rapaz pegou sua capa e pôs sobre o corpo, verificou se sua varinha estava consigo e, pegando sua vassoura, a olhou sem realmente enxergar, partiu.__  
__E Harry não voltou àquela noite, não voltou até amanhecer.__  
__Hermione sentia-se culpada, sendo amparada por Rony, eles não dormiram àquela noite, esperando-o._

_E Harry veio, um corpo inerte seguro em seu ombro, com repugnância ele o largou no chão, sob o olhar confuso de todos. Harry não falou ou olhou alguém com um olhar significativo... Apenas se retirou, para o seu recanto, onde todos, sem exceção, eram proibidos de entrar.__  
__Era Bellatriz e estava morta._

_Hermione chorou, "como ele podia ser tão frio? Ele havia matado... Matado!". Aquele não fora o primeiro ou último corpo que veria, no entanto, era o mais nauseante sentimento que este lhe trazia.__  
__Não era a primeira pessoa a quem Harry tirava a vida, mas ela não o julgou pelos outros atos que nem poderiam ser considerados crimes, porque simplesmente, sua vida estava em risco. E entre a dele e a de comensais da morte, Hermione sabia muito bem a de quem preferia e preferiria sempre..._

_-A culpa foi minha – ela murmurou abraçando Rony com força._

_-Não seja tola..._

_-A culpa foi minha – repetiu quase em estado catatônico._

_-Não foi sua culpa – Rony disse pausadamente segurando seu rosto. – Está bem, não foi!_

_A jovem não retrucou dessa vez, apenas se desvencilhou de Rony e correu para seu quarto.__  
__Chorou silenciosamente por horas... Na sua mente o sentimento doloso não se afastava, Harry fizera aquilo para machucá-la, e ele havia acertado novamente. __  
__Aquela discussão, talvez, tivesse lhe ferido também, ele estava retribuindo. De modo cruel e desumano, mas apenas retribuindo a ferida que Hermione remexera.__  
__"Será que ninguém mais teria o antigo Potter?".__  
_--------------------

Tudo ficou turvo, até um outro lugar entrar em foco. Ela conhecia aquele lugar... Hermione respirou fundo antes de prestar atenção ao que se sucedia.

_Ela cuspiu seu sangue, enquanto ainda se retorcia no chão. Sua cabeça poderia explodir em mil pedacinhos diferentes que nem se importaria, ela, na verdade, iria agradecer. Só queria que aquela dor cessasse. Nunca, em sua vida, desejara tanto morrer quanto naquele instante._

_-Implore! Vamos! E eu paro... Quer que essa dor cesse? Vamos lá Srta. Granger, implore para mim._

_Mas ela não gritou, ergueu os olhos com esforço e lançando-lhe um olhar de desprezo, disse apenas duas palavras: "Seu bastardo". _

_O homem crispou os lábios. – Sangue-ruim imbecil! - puxando o cabelo dela, ele a ergueu. Hermione ainda ofegava. – Está vendo seus amigos aqui? – ele sorriu sordidamente. – Ninguém irá lhe ajudar, ninguém virá._

_-É muito diferente – respirou com dificuldade. – Tenho certeza que estão me procurando, já se fosse seu caso... _

_-Cale a boca! Você não é pura o suficiente para se dirigir a mim. _

_Hermione riu sem vontade. – Desculpe-me sua alteza. _

_O homem bateu em seu rosto. – Eu disse para ficar calada – retrucou de dentes cerrados. Ela caiu de joelhos, ferindo-se ainda mais._

_Juntando forças, ela limpou o canto dos lábios. – Você ainda vai ser morto, seu desgraçado._

_-E será você quem fará essa proeza? – sorriu cinicamente. Hermione não respondeu. – É hora de pedir perdão, Sangue-ruim. Você deveria ter implorado, seria mais **piedoso**._

_-Eu nunca imploraria para você, mesmo que minha vida dependa disso..._

_-Cale-se! E, relembrando, ela depende._

_-Você é um infeliz, Snape – retrucou enojada.- Fraco e covarde – murmurou olhando-o com falso sentimento de pena._

_-NÃO ME CHAME DE COVARDE – lhe estapeou o rosto, Hermione caiu desacordada. E tudo escureceu._

_Tudo embaçado, ainda não estava morta?__  
__Com dificuldade tentou focalizar algum ponto, seus ouvidos captavam trechos de vozes, completamente sem nexo para ela. _

_Então ela viu. Snape estava de costas para ela e Harry estava em frente a Snape.-Vamos lá! Você pode muito mais que isso – Harry instigou arfando._

_-Você quem pediu, garoto. **Crucio**. _

_Hermione olhou para os lados, procurando mais alguém, mas não havia.__  
__Ela queria gritar, mas de algum modo o grito estava preso em sua garganta, enquanto, ainda deitada, via seu amigo ser torturado. Ergueu as mãos num gesto vão._

_Era horrível, ele se contorcia e ela podia jurar que ouvia seus ossos estalarem. E por maior dor que visse na fisionomia de Harry, ele não gemia, ele não falava.__  
__Como Harry conseguia? Ela gritou e, mesmo não querendo, sentiu lágrimas passando por seu rosto quando Snape lhe azarara, mas ele não o fazia, um ruído sequer..._

_A garota fechou os olhos com força. Ela ouvia Snape rir, o ouvia insultar Harry e a seus pais... Então ouviu um gemido e abriu os olhos rapidamente, Harry estava caído, puxando ar, segurando seu estômago, os olhos arregalados em surpresa. E ela odiou Snape com todas suas forças, muito mais que há algum tempo atrás, quando era ela quem sofria._

_Hermione olhou a volta mais uma vez, deveria ter alguém, não era possível. Harry precisava de ajuda! Mas não havia nada! Estava ficando desesperada, Snape não parava de espancá-lo.__  
__Ela encontrou sua varinha há uns trinta metros de distância, mordeu o lábio inferior, só por milagre conseguiria se mover até lá. Precisava pensar e rápido.__  
__Seus olhos decaíram a cerca de sete metros a sua frente, ao lado de Snape, este ainda torturava Harry._

_A morena esticou o braço e tentou se concentrar, não ouvir o ranger dos ossos de Harry, não olhá-lo, não escutar o que Snape dizia. Ela olhou a varinha e pensou em um "accio". Para seu alívio ela se moveu, mas não tão rápido quando Hermione desejava. __  
__Hermione segurou a varinha; Snape levantou a cabeça e ainda deixando Harry enfeitiçado, se virou. O homem a encarou furioso, a garota já estava com a varinha apontada precariamente para ele._

_-Você não tem força._

_-Duvida? – replicou friamente. _

_-O que vai fazer, Srta. Granger? Matar? Você não é uma assassina, não teria ao menos coragem._

_Hermione olhou para Harry. Snape apontou a varinha para ela._

_-**Avada Kedavra**. _

_E Snape caíra morto.__  
__Hermione deixou seu braço cair, estava exausta. Aquele grito de horror ainda entalado na garganta. E fora a primeira vez que ela **matou** alguém.__  
_--------------------

Levantei meu rosto, não queria ver mais nada. Já eram coisas demais para lembrar. – E havia muito mais. - Fechei a porta e cambaleante me deixei cair sentada na cama.  
Eram coisas demais para lembrar...  
-----  
(Continua)  
-----  
Olá! Bom, mesmo escrevendo contra o Snape. Eu não acredito nisso.  
Na verdade, eu ainda acredito em Severo Snape! Porque eu o amo!  
Bom, mas vamos deixar isso quieto. O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado...XD  
E só lembrando: Este fiction não é de Drama, certo? Ele vai ficando mais leve e mais leve a cada capítulo. Acho que a partir do cinco, se não me engano... Por exemplo, o próximo capítulo é bem leve (eu acho).  
Mereço comentários? XD  
Fic meio confusa? Pergunte se tiver alguma dúvida viu? Desculpe-me os erros!  
"Beijãozão"!


	3. Chapter 2

Bom. Antes de começar o capítulo só uma coisa: Não liguem para o estilo "contorcionista" da minha Hermione (¬¬). Acreditem, vocês irão entender mais à frente...  
Então vamos lá:

**Capítulo II**

-E então?

-Era ela – falou arrepiando o cabelo. Sentia-se cansado.

-E então? – repetiu franzindo a testa.

-Acho que não vem. Eu não sei, nem reconheceu minha voz.

-Oh. Que pena.

Harry lhe olhou de lado. – Não se lamente – falou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Não ache que vou desistir, não depois de encontrá-la. Além do mais – disse de modo displicente. -, tenho um mês para fazê-la mudar de idéia.

O outro homem riu. – Boa sorte.

-Você verá, Neville. Acredite.

"_Agora que a encontrei... Eu não posso deixá-la naquele lugar_".

-Eu vou indo, ainda tenho que comprar algumas coisas.

-Mande um beijo para a Beatriz.

-Certamente – sorriu e aparatou.

Enquanto Harry se dirigia para seu escritório, sentia lembranças vindo ao seu encontro, bem-vindas ou não, ele se encontrou imerso nelas.

_Ela sorriu voltando a acariciar o cabelo dele. – Meus segredos?_

_-É. Mione! Todos sabem que as mulheres têm milhares de segredos – respondeu, ele estava deitado no colo dela, no sofá dela._

_-Ah. Tudo bem... Vamos lá, então._

_Sabe aqueles dias que não se tem nada para fazer, e você está quase que completamente ocioso? Esse encontro entre os dois amigos era um bom exemplo.__  
__Harry e Hermione estavam em pleno fim de semana sem nada para fazer (no caso dela) ou sem vontade para (o caso dele)... __  
__Estar sozinho estava fora de cogitação e estar em companhia um do outro era um modo reconfortante de passar a tarde, era divertido. __  
__Depois de relacionamentos acabados, eles queriam, pelo menos, companhia._

_O homem deu um sorrisinho maroto. – Verdade ou conseqüência?_

_-Ai Merlim... Verdade._

_-O que você achou do beijo que o Victor de teu?_

_A mulher adquiriu um tom escarlate. – E-eu... Oh! Droga – virou os olhos sob olhar atento dele. – Foi bom, eu gostei._

_-E você já pensou-_

_-'Nã não'! – replicou balançando negativamente o dedo indicador. – Agora é minha vez Sr. Potter._

_-É assim? Um jogo com replicas?_

_-Para ficar mais interessante._

_-Tudo bem. Mas acho que você deve saber de tudo – falou dando de ombros._

_-O que realmente aconteceu na sala precisa? No quinto ano._

_-Mas eu já disse. Cho e eu nos beijamos._

_-Você entendeu o que quis dizer._

_-Vamos dizer que não foi a melhor experiência da minha vida – ele ponderou. – mas se quer saber, quando ela me beijou, sim, porque ela quem tomou a iniciativa... Eu acho que já havia me perdido em todo sentimento que nutria por ela. E poderia ter sido uma relação boa se não fossemos tão imaturos. Quero dizer, Cho foi a primeira garota que gostei, a primeira quem beijei... E se não estivesse tão preocupado no que ela poderia estar pensando e ela tentasse suportar você, pelo menos... É, teria sido bom._

_-Digamos que eu compreenda você._

_-Você amou de verdade o Rony?_

_-Eu pensei que soubesse essa resposta._

_-Quero ter certeza._

_-Eu acho que sim – falou num sorriso. – mesmo com nossas discussões tolas, eu gostava de estar ao lado dele, assim como estar com você me fazia bem. E quando ele, finalmente, me notou dentre as outras, acho que foi o dia mais feliz de toda minha adolescência – franziu a testa. – Rony não me entendia muito bem e, às vezes, me magoava sem querer. Mas acho que conseguia entender que ele não fazia por mau. E como logo depois estávamos bem... – disse balançando a cabeça. - era divertido estar com ele. Eu senti muito quando terminamos, não poderia ser diferente, ele dividiu milhares de momentos comigo, bons e nem tão bons assim, - "ele me reconfortou quando você não estava lá pra isso" – sim. Eu acho que amei Rony._

_Harry Potter deu um sorriso incerto. – Sinto muito._

_-Besteira! – ela murmurou secando levemente um de seus olhos. – Não achei que realmente pudesse durar pra sempre._

_-Mas que tenha sido infinito enquanto durou – ele retrucou complacente._

_-Oh! Sim... Infinito enquanto dure. E agora, vai me contar por que você e Gina terminaram?_

_-Não... – ele replicou para a surpresa da morena. – Porque, se quer saber, eu não tenho certeza se entre nós acabou._

_-Eu sempre achei que Gina fosse a mulher certa para você – sussurrou parando de mexer no cabelo dele._

_Harry deu um sorriso sem vontade. – Deixe-me fazer uma pergunta?_

_-Além dessa, vá em frente._

_-Você já, em algum momento, gostou de mim?_

_A mulher o olhou por vários segundos, ponderando. – Sinceramente Harry, como alguém pode não se apaixonar por você?_

_-Isto é uma afirmação? _

_Hermione sorriu de modo enigmático. Mas sim, ela fora apaixonada por Harry Potter.__  
__Em seu quinto ano, Hermione gostava mesmo de Harry... Ela quis que Harry fosse monitor. Não Rony. E a morena ficou decepcionada quando o amigo dissera que havia beijado Cho Chang. E, antes de todos, ela soube que Harry havia se apaixonado por Gina, mas, naquela época, já olhava para Rony.__  
__Hermione já havia dito para Harry, sempre achou que Gina fosse certa para ele. _

_-Se eu soubesse... – ele começou, mas foi interrompido. _

_-O que você faria, naquela época, se soubesse?_

_-Hermione!_

_-Vamos. Essa é minha pergunta, o que faria?_

_-Acharia que você tivesse enlouquecido por tantas horas de estudo. Sinceramente! Se interessar por alguém como eu – falou rindo-se._

_-Você é tão confiante – murmurou irônica. – "Alguém como eu". Francamente! - fora exatamente pelo modo dele que Hermione se interessou._

_-Perdoe-me, mas é que é muito estranho imaginar você imaginando um beijo meu – a mulher virou os olhos. – Não, me diz mione, você imaginou isso?_

_-É a minha vez de perguntar, Harry. E olha só – ela retrucou sarcástica – não quero perguntar nada._

_-Ah! A Mione quis me beijar, quis saber como eu-_

_-Quem está dizendo é você._

_-Me pergunte alguma coisa. E se eu tiver imaginado algo sobre você?_

_Ela lhe encarou com curiosidade. – Quer reatar com Gina?_

_-Vou ser franco. Acho que nós não vamos voltar. É que há algumas coisas pendentes entre nós, sabe?_

_-Isso não é uma resposta para a pergunta que fiz._

_-Não. Acho que não... E é a minha vez – ele disse animadamente._

_-Certo. E dessa vez escolho conseqüência – Harry pareceu murchar sob a resposta da amiga. Recostando-se mais nela, ele estreitou a vista, sob os óculos._

_–Você, às vezes, é tão estraga prazeres, Mione. Mas está bem. A escolha foi sua – retrucou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Tem duas opções: a primeira: pode me contar se já quis me beijar, se já pensou como seria um beijo meu e como achou que seria; a segunda: também pode me beijar._

_Hermione o olhou escandalizada, mas se recompôs antes que Harry pudesse rir. O homem ainda se encontrava no colo dela, e parecia não estar disposto a sair de lá. Ela sabia o que o moreno estava pensando... E para o desgosto de seu ceticismo, ela quis surpreendê-lo.__  
__Hermione inclinou seu corpo para frente e encontrou os lábios de Harry, ela mordiscou o lábio superior dele, já que este estava entre os seus, e, fechando os olhos, lhe roubou o beijo mais apetecido que experimentara desde a época em Hogwarts._

_-Eu realmente não esperava por isso – suspirou ele._

_-Eu sei – contrapôs voltando a acariciar o cabelo dele. – Não deveria me subestimar._

_-Não deveria mesmo – Harry respondeu franzindo a testa. _

_-Como?_

_"Confesso, já havia imaginado como seria beijá-la. Acredite, você superou toda e qualquer hipótese". – Nada – sorriu. – Não disse nada._

_Ela o encarou. – Não acredito que em seus tempos vagos ficava imaginado como seria meu beijo! – Harry abriu a boca. – E sim, eu usei legimância._

_-Eu não sou tão impuro assim! – defendeu-se. – É claro que não pensava só nisso. Admito que não dá para não reparar em suas pernas... Mas-_

_-Harry! Por Deus!_

_-Quando começamos a brincadeira achei que fosse pra ser sincero – respondeu inocentemente. – Você deveria estar alegre – acrescentou metódico._

_-Claro! Por qual parte, exatamente?! Por você, e eu nem sabia, ter passado a reparar em minhas pernas, ou por sua sinceridade? Definitivamente, estou em dúvida. _

Harry sorriu. Realmente, Hermione tinha belas pernas...  
-----  
(continua)  
-----  
Desculpem algum erro!


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Quando um novo dia chegou, ainda me sentia nostálgica em relação aos meus dias em um lugar chamado "mundo mágico".  
Num suspiro, me deixei ficar na cama. A terça estava tão cinza, que parecia que minha morosidade a atingiu.

Meu rosto virou, para que eu pudesse encarar a janela.  
Era verdade, eu estava distanciada do meu... _Daquele_ lugar. Não pude nem reconhecer a voz daquele que há muitos anos foi meu melhor amigo.

Harry Potter poderia ter sido mais que um amigo... Poderia ter sido. Não foi.  
Por que não posso esquecer isso? Uma das lembranças que não tive coragem de depositar na penseira.

_Naquela época Rony e Hermione já haviam desistido da relação que tinham. Ele já não agüentava suas cobranças, ela já não dava o braço a torcer..._

_Harry Potter estava no saguão de entrada do seu apartamento, em sua boca, um cigarro, aquele vicio era realmente triste._

_A mulher se posicionou a sua frente, - Já disse para não fumar – disse arrancando de seus lábios aquela coisa. _

_-Não gosto quando faz isso – retrucou franzindo o cenho, mas não voltou a tocar em seu maço, a procura de um outro. _

_-Acredite, é para seu bem._

_-Acho que já podemos ir, agora. _

_-De certo. Toma – disse lhe estendendo um chiclete. – Odeio esse cheiro._

_–Não deveria se importar com isso – ele retrucou aceitando, no entanto, o chiclete. – Você não vai me beijar – continuou erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas. _

_Ela riu. - Não mesmo, ainda mais com esse cheiro. Não te beijaria mesmo que quisesse, Potter._

_-Que você quisesse ou eu? – indagou sorrindo._

_-Que eu quisesse, claro. Você! Humfp! Até parece que por você estar querendo me beijar eu o beijaria, seria muito atrevimento da sua parte pensar algo assim. _

_-Eu não pensei, você disse - ela virou os olhos enquanto ele abriu a porta do carro para que entrasse._

_-Acho que estou lhe concedendo muita liberdade. _

_-Dependendo do que chama liberdade, Sra. Weasley - Hermione lhe olhou feio. – Não seja tola, é apenas uma brincadeira._

_-Que já disse que não gosto. Sabe que terminamos._

_-Merlim! Estou brincando contigo._

_-Não está vendo que dispenso esse tipo de brincadeira? – indagou. Harry nada disse quando entrou, por sua vez, no carro. – Você não precisa ficar calado. _

_Ele a olhou de lado por alguns segundos antes de, novamente, voltar sua atenção para a pista. – Você nunca vai entender, talvez eu nem compreenda direito – ele falou lentamente. – Mas quando você está triste, eu fico triste e quando você está magoada, eu também fico. Assim como quando você está alegre, eu tento estar alegre, isso não é tão fácil, quando percebo que... – ele pausou. – Que talvez não tenha sido eu de verdade que lhe tenha feito feliz, sorridente ou mais disposta. Que não fui eu quem consolou você, como **eu** deveria fazer. E se quer saber, eu nunca achei que Rony fosse o cara certo para você, - ele suspirou. - eu nunca cheguei a encontrar alguém que pudesse deixá-la feliz todas as horas de seus dias..._

_-Acho que você sempre esteve certo em relação a Rony, mesmo não me falando sobre sua opinião – ela murmurou._

_-Eu não me atreveria, você gostava tanto dele. Talvez, ainda tivesse a ilusão de que entre vocês pudesse dar certo, eu não **tinha** no que me intrometer... E também, não tinha certeza se me escutaria._

_-Eu sempre escuto você!_

_-Você estava apaixonada!_

_Ela o olhou seriamente. – Então você quis me deixar ver por mim mesma?_

_-Você **deveria** ver por si só. E mesmo terrivelmente magoado com seus machucados, não podia fazer nada._

_-Você podia sim!_

_Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente. – O que, exatamente, Hermione?! A menina tremendamente teimosa e apaixonada ouviria o rapaz "inconseqüente" que nem da própria vida amorosa sabia cuidar direito? – retrucou sarcástico. –**Obedeceria** a mim? Faça-me o favor._

_-Você é o meu melhor amigo... Deveria ter me alertado._

_-Não consegue, ao menos, escutar o que eu, nesses vinte minutos, estou falando com você não é mesmo? Tem **coisas** que nós precisamos ver sozinhos, nem que demore anos!_

_Hermione virou o rosto para a janela, não querendo discutir ou falar mais. O carro estacionou quinze minutos depois._

_-Eu não poderia dizer também, - ele murmurou segurando seu braço. - Porque achava que era um ciúme tolo. Porque, de repente, eu era apaixonado por você e eu nunca poderia ferir meu amigo com meu sentimento. Rony e você, acima de tudo, eram mais importantes do que uma paixão adolescente pela melhor amiga. E talvez você nunca entenda o que eu estou falando._

Eu não poderia ser a mesma depois do que Harry havia dito. Eu nem sabia se me sentia tão à vontade ao seu lado.  
Era um mal estar que chegava a parecer arrependimento e, por muitas vezes, quando eu pensava em mim e Rony no passado, me lembrava de Harry e o que poderia ter sido se eu tivesse reparado nele... Ou se eu tivesse pressentido que entre Rony e eu não daria certo. Eu seria mais feliz? Eu estaria com Harry? Eu deixaria de chorar por conta de brigas...?

De fato, acho que poderia ter sido feliz com Harry, pelo menos, com menos lágrimas. Não significa que eu tenha gostado dele – não depois que passei a gostar de Rony -, mas também não significa que eu não tenha pensado nessa possibilidade milhares de outras vezes, antes de mergulhar de cabeça no mundo trouxa.

A contra gosto, levantei, por fim, da minha cama, indo ao encontro do banheiro, escovar os dentes, tomar banho, tentar não pensar mais.  
Logo estava na cozinha, preparando sem pretensão meu café. Aquela terça-feira prometia ser longa, eu não estava com vontade de fazer nada.

Deixei meu talher cair ao reparar numa coruja que batia na janela, hesitei antes de me levantar e abrir para ela entrar. Com a mesma velocidade que entrou, ela saiu, ao deixar sobre a mesa o que me pareceu uma carta.

Ao pegá-la, encontrei o símbolo de Hogwarts. Ao abri-la, percebi que era um convite para comparecer a festa em homenagem aos meus (e de muitos) dez anos de formatura...  
Sem querer, deixei cair dois papeis no chão.

Um, era o próprio convite e outro... Eu reconheceria aquela caligrafia em qualquer lugar, a qualquer hora. Era de Harry.

"_Bom dia,_

_Conseguimos encontrar seu endereço. Achei bom lhe entregar o convite, mesmo ainda não tendo certeza da sua presença na festa.__  
__Como ainda é cedo, estou fazendo mais um convite, e sinto informar, mas nesse eu não aceito recusa.__  
__Hoje, pela noite, alguns dos ex-formandos da grifinória estarão oferecendo um jantar em Hogsmead, no Três Vassouras. E como você é uma ex-formanda da grifinória...__  
__De qualquer modo, foi bom falar com você ontem. _

_Atenciosamente,__  
__H. Potter_

_P.s.: E espero não ter que ir buscá-la. Porque, não sei se você sabe (ou lembra), mas eu não costumo voltar atrás quando me proponho a fazer algo._"

Dei um sorriso incrédulo antes de por sobre a mesa a carta e voltar a comer. É claro que não iria.

Lá pelas nove, recebi um telefonema de Nicolas, um colega de trabalho. Ele disse que hoje eu estaria à tarde, o que significava que eu não teria que passar a noite no hospital.

Às doze horas estava pronta e me sentia desanimada para ir até a garagem e pegar meu carro, era, depois de anos, a primeira vez que sentia falta de aparatar...  
Sinceramente, aquelas lembranças não me fizeram nada bem, fico imaginando o que poderia acontecer se tivesse visto todas elas. Coisas involuntárias que passam em minha cabeça...

Para deixar de pensar nisso, decidi que quando saísse do hospital, iria ao supermercado próximo de lá, comprar algumas coisas que poderiam estar faltando (ou vir a faltar) no meu armário.  
----  
(Continua)  
----

Obrigada pelos comentários! Espero que curtam a fic!


	5. Chapter 4

_Bom, esse capítulo não é lá essas coisas. E como eu disse o motivo de Hermione ter saído do mundo bruxo não é nada – ou quase nada. – cabível...__  
__Então, não se decepcione, ok?__  
__Vamos lá então:_

**Capítulo IV**

Harry Potter estava bastante ocupado nesses dias. Tinha tanto para fazer... A organização da festa de formatura não estava sendo nada fácil.  
Ele suspirou sentando-se na cadeira imponente que se encontrava em seu escritório.  
Aquele era um bom lugar para pensar, ele sabia.

Não conseguia admitir que, agora que encontrou a amiga, ela lhe escapasse pelas mãos... Ele era muito mais teimoso que isso. Era mais teimoso do que um "não" poderia supor...  
Neville certamente deveria achá-lo louco. "Hermione desejou ficar só" disse-lhe uma vez "Não pode mudar a vontade dela. Não pode questioná-la". Harry discordava. Ninguém poderia entendê-lo, não como ela o fazia. E além do que, tinha uma promessa a cumprir...

Mas Hermione não estava mais lá. Há anos. Ela estivera escondida por quase uma década no que para ela deveria ser um recanto, Harry achava que era um escape.  
Ele se sentia comprometido com o bem-estar dela. Hermione lhe ajudara tanto no passado... Ela o suportou quando nenhum outro o fez, ela o entendeu. Ela o fez enxergar. Será que ele não deveria ajudá-la...? Ajudá-la a perceber que seu lugar não era _naquele_ mundo... Que não era junto _àquelas_ pessoas...?

Hermione era sua amiga. Aonde quer que fosse, aonde quer que estivesse, o que quer que sentisse.

_Contrariando todas as expectativas, talvez até deles próprios, Gina e Harry voltaram.__  
__As coisas que havia entre eles ainda continuavam pendentes e por mais que tentassem negar, era apenas para resolver "assuntos inacabados" que estavam juntos novamente. Quem sabe, o amor que um ainda sentia pelo outro fosse um desses assuntos pendentes. _

_-Então vocês reataram – Hermione indagou buscando água para si. – Não posso negar que estou surpresa._

_-Não é apenas você – ele retrucou enquanto sentava-se em seu sofá. – E entre você e Rony, é definitivo?_

_-Me parece definitivo – ela disse sentando-se ao seu lado. _

_Eles ficaram calados por alguns minutos, até Harry quebrar o silêncio. – Tudo bem, diga-me o que está fazendo aqui. _

_-Não achei que fosse um crime visitar um amigo._

_-Não é. Ou ainda não, até onde sei – retrucou sarcástico. – Achei que você fosse muito ocupada para visitar alguém, mesmo sendo um amigo, em um dia de semana. Aconteceu alguma coisa especial?_

_-Não seja tolo – virou os olhos. – Apenas não quis ficar em casa hoje._

_-Isso deve explicar tudo, Hermione Granger está entediada._

_-Digamos que sim. Por que você pode aparecer na minha casa quando quer e eu não posso fazer o mesmo?_

_-Nunca disse isso – eles se calaram novamente._

_-Ah. Merlim, eu tenho que dizer – ele se virou para encará-la. – Estou completamente chocada sobre você e Gina._

_Harry riu. – Por que?_

_-Ora, vamos lá, Harry. Eu fui a única pessoa sincera na nossa brincadeira?_

_Ele ponderou. – Não. Claro que não._

_-Então me diga o que realmente lhe fez mudar de idéia._

_-Talvez eu ame a Gina de verdade – a morena o encarou atônita.- Quero dizer, você sabe que no nosso sexto ano no relacionamento era algo meio, bom, **carnal**... Eu gostava de estar na companhia de Gina e conversar com ela...Mas não é o que se possa dizer de amar. Porque eu também gostava de falar com você, estar ao seu lado e isso nunca significou amor – Hermione assentiu._

_-Então agora você sente algo mais intenso, que não se resumem ao corpo, por assim dizer._

_Ele sorriu. – É. É quase como você explicou._

_Hermione franziu a testa, mas pelo olhar que Harry tinha, teve certeza que não adiantaria nada pergunta "como assim". – O que posso dizer? Parabéns, acho que é a palavra mais apropriada para o momento.__  
_

_-Pensei que entre você e Rony não houvesse mais o "nós" – disse exasperado._

_-Você não tem nada a ver com isso, Harry._

_-Ele vai acabar te machucando novamente!_

_-Se você pode tentar com a Gina mais uma vez por que Rony e eu não podemos também? – ela indagou nervosamente._

_-Entre Gina e eu é muito diferente..._

_-Diferente? – ela o interrompeu. – Em que exatamente, Harry? Me dê dois motivos._

_-Eu posso lhe dar milhares – falou balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Você não est-_

_-Pedi que citasse apenas dois – ela retrucou desafiadora._

_-Hermione – ele pausou, sabia que a mulher não o ouviria. – Está bem. Só pra começar: Você sabe muito bem que esse relacionamento é completamente fadado ao fracasso, como das últimas vezes, porque, simplesmente, nenhum dos dois mudou, nenhum dos dois está disposto a dar o braço a torcer e, principalmente, nenhum dos dois se ama de verdade – disse calmamente, Hermione abriu a boca admirada com a calmaria dele. – Você sabe que tenho razão, Mione. Vocês estão vivendo em cima de algo que não pode ser tomado como base, estão vivendo como se estivessem ainda no sexto ano, em Hogwarts. _

_-Você não sabe de nada._

_-O Rony não é o cara certo pra você. Eu estou avisando – suspirou cansado._

_-Eu pensei que ele fosse seu amigo._

_-E é por isso mesmo que estou lhe dizendo – Hermione riu com ironia. Ele arrepiou o cabelo impaciente. – Eu não quero que vocês sofram. Vocês não se amam mais, e, entrando nesse relacionamento, só irão se magoar. Eu não quero que estejam afastados um do outro depois que tudo isso terminar – murmurou lentamente, medindo as palavras. - E eu te garanto... Não irá terminar nada bem. _

_-Você se tornou algum médium, Harry Potter?_

_-Já chega! – exclamou olhando-a. - Se você quer, faça! Só não diga que não lhe avisei – retrucou seriamente e aparatou._

_  
__-Eu avisei – ele falou assim que a mulher abriu a porta. _

_Hermione se jogou nos braços do amigo. – Ah... Harry, por favor - o homem suspirou resignado e passou acariciar o cabelo dela._

_-Eu sinto muito._

_-Não sinta – ela fungou. - Isso é para que eu aprenda a ser menos idiota._

_-Não fale assim..._

_-Deveria tê-lo escutado._

_-Shii. Não se martirize, Ok? Agora me conte, em detalhes, o que aconteceu._

_-Tudo bem._

**Flash-Back**  
Hermione se afastou dele bruscamente.

-O que foi?

-Eu não me chamo Luna – ela retrucou, seus olhos quase cerrados.

-Não lhe chamei de Luna! Claro que não... Mione – o homem tentou lhe abraçar, ela fugiu de seus braços.

-Eu ouvi muito bem, Ronald Weasley. E é melhor começar a se explicar.

-Não tenho idéia do que está falando!

Ela desviou o olhar sentindo-se mal por olhá-lo. – Alguém me disse que você não estava sendo sincero comigo, e que ainda iria me machucar – Hermione o encarou seriamente por alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para descobrir tudo, ou o suficiente. – Não posso acreditar que fui tão tola – murmurou sentida.

-Mione eu-

-Jantares adiados, compromissos que _você_ não poderia faltar, misteriosas corujas que chegavam – ela aumentou o tom de voz para interrompê-lo. – É melhor você ir... Quem sabe a Luna possa te consolar? Porque está tudo acabado – novamente -, como você pode imaginar.

-Me deixe falar! Você precisa me ouvir...

-Não perca mais seu tempo comigo – ela disse friamente. – Sabe onde fica a saída – ela se levantou da cama e se dirigiu a porta do quarto. – Por favor.

Rony deu uma última olhada para a mulher antes de pegar seu paletó e sair. Hermione bateu a porta, e fechou as mãos e os olhos com força, tentando segurar a raiva e humilhação, e, principalmente, o choro...  
**Fim do Flash-Back**

_-O que ele tem na cabeça?_

_Hermione preferiu ignorá-lo. - Estive pensando e tomei uma decisão._

_-Eu posso saber qual?_

_-Certamente que sim – ela suspirou. - Vou me desligar do mundo bruxo._

_-O que? Por que? Apenas por conta de mais uma idiotice do Rony?_

_-Harry, não é definitivo..._

_-Você não está falando sério, não é mesmo?!_

_-Escute-me! – pediu segurando o rosto dele com uma das mãos e virando-o para si. – Não é definitivo. Eu tenho que pensar, saber se eu quero estar aqui._

_-E precisa ir tão longe?!_

_Hermione riu levemente. – Harry o "mundo trouxa" é aqui ao lado. _

_-Não posso acreditar que você está pensando em largar seu curso, toda a vida que vem construindo aqui..._

_-Que vida? Ora, por favor, Harry... As únicas coisas que tenho por aqui, é o meu estágio, esse apartamento..._

_-E quanto a mim? Ou Gina? – ele perguntou nervoso._

_-Vocês são as pessoas mais importantes que tenho. Eu já disse, preciso desse período. Disse também que não é por muito tempo. Só até repensar meus ideais._

_-E se você perceber que não tem nada que lhe interesse por aqui? Como eu fico na história?_

_Hermione lhe respondeu com um sorriso triste. _

Ele só não poderia desistir de Hermione agora. Eles tinham um assunto, um assunto inacabado. Um assunto que, talvez, nem mesmo Hermione lembrasse.  
-------------  
(continua)

-------------  
Desculpem algum erro. E também o motivo idiota (ou quase) dela.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Abri, enfim, a porta do meu apartamento. E, colocando as sacolas para dentro, fechei a porta, logo depois as levei para a cozinha.  
Estava um tanto molhada pela chuva fina que começara bem na hora em que a gasolina do carro resolveu acabar e tive de me deslocar até o posto mais próximo, a pé.

E antes que pudesse correr até meu quarto ou até mesmo ao banheiro, para me secar, o celular tocou.

-Granger – respondi o pegando.

-_Hey, Hermione. Aqui é o Nicolas, desculpe-me ligar, mas é que não lhe encontrei em casa, espero não estar atrapalhando._

–Não. Algum problema?

-_Não exatamente_ – falou com ar sem-graça. –_ Eu só gostaria de saber se, bom, se você não tiver algo mais interessante para fazer..._

-Sim?

-_Gostaria de ir comigo à casa de campo dos meus pais?_ – indagou quase a gaguejar. –_ Alguns amigos meus irão estar lá_ – disse depois, quase que rapidamente.

-Oh... Eu, bom, você me pegou de surpresa, não sei o que dizer.

-_Então diga sim_.

Eu sorri. – Bom, vejamos, certo? Depois falamos sobre isso, tenha uma boa noite Nicolas.

-_Boa noite, Hermione._

Balancei a cabeça lentamente antes de voltar a sorrir.  
Nicolas era realmente uma gracinha, mas não faz o meu tipo. De algum modo ele era, digamos que, _estranho_ demais. Quero dizer, ele realmente é muito bonito, mas tem um complexo estranho de inferioridade... Eu não sei, não gosto dessa atitude em uma pessoa.  
Acho que ele tem a minha idade, trabalha comigo há uns três anos e já saímos umas duas vezes... Ele me convidou outras tantas, mas recusei. Nicolas nunca me teria por completo. E, nesses oito anos, fiz questão que ninguém nunca chegasse perto disto.  
De certo, depois de Rony, estive muito mais interessada em minha vida profissional do que em qualquer outro relacionamento. Assim como sempre dei privilégio ao profissional em detrimento do pessoal... Mas, nesses oito anos, ainda tive minha cota de relacionamentos efêmeros.

Tirando-me das divagações, a campainha soou, eram quase nove horas e não esperava ninguém.  
Quando abri a porta, achando que deveria ser um engano, encontrei alguém que sorriu ao meu espanto.

-Mas você não está pronta? – perguntou beijando meu rosto. – Deveria ter imaginado.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Disse que iria lhe buscar – falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Como você chegou aqui, sem ser anunciado? – indaguei atordoada.

-Eu aparatei, Hermione – retrucou achando graça da minha confusão. – Você está toda molhada – disse balançando negativamente a cabeça, pondo as mãos no bolso. – Acho que pode dar resultado – falou enquanto apontava sua varinha em minha direção, antes que pudesse dar um passo para trás, senti a evaporação da água que se encontrava em minha roupa.

O meu sorriso tinha desaparecido quando encontrei Harry Potter, tamanha surpresa. Eu não lembrava que seus olhos eram tão vivazes...  
O que ele estava fazendo _aqui_ pra começar? Alguma coisa em minha cabeça poderia explodir a qualquer momento com essa indagação, mas acho que eu perdi um minuto, ou cinco, o observando. Harry não estava irreconhecível, estava, apenas, muito, _muito_ atraente.  
Ele já era alto quando eu o vi pela última vez, mas havia nele um "quê" de diferente. Talvez seus traços mais amadurecidos ou a falta dos óculos, ou ainda, seus mais que bagunçados e, ainda assim, lisos cabelos negros, caindo-lhe sobre os olhos verdes. Ou os seus trajes que lhe caiam bem sobre os ombros largos. Ou talvez aquele sorriso iluminado que ele tinha desde...

-Você tirou os óculos.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez. – Posso entrar? - cedi espaço para ele. Harry me mostrou o sobretudo que segurava.

-Dê-me aqui, deixe-me guardá-lo. Quer algo... – franzi a testa. – Quer beber alguma coisa?

-Não obrigado. Só vou ficar o tempo de você se arrumar, para sairmos.

-Harry, eu não vou – falei lhe encarando.

-Por que? Vim aqui, exclusivamente, para pegá-la – falou com ar surpreendido, que, tenho para mim, é completamente falso.

-Porque esse não é o que posso chamar de um bom programa para uma terça – contestei cruzando os braços enquanto me sentava.

-E o que você acha que é um bom programa para terça?

-Estar debaixo das cobertas, assistindo um bom filme, com, talvez, uma grande quantidade de pipoca como companhia.

-Meu Merlim, Hermione! Eu não posso acreditar – disse sentando no meu sofá, olhando-me como se alguma coisa estivesse errada.

-Como vocês fazem uma festa/comemoração numa terça-feira?

-E por que não?

-Não sei se você tem, mas amanhã acordo cedo para trabalhar.

-E o que você faz? – perguntou demonstrando curiosidade. – Quero dizer, você estava se preparando para se tornar uma medi-bruxa...

-Sou médica, de trouxas. Cardiologista.

-Interessante.

-E você? Acho que deve ter se tornado um auror.

-Sim, eu sou.

-Não poderia ser diferente, certo?

-Acho que não – respondeu sorrindo. – As pessoas, às vezes, perguntam por você.

-Mesmo? Nossa. É realmente uma surpresa para mim – falei franzindo o cenho.

-Como tem passado? E a propósito, belo apartamento, parece muito com você. Se quer saber, tem todo seu jeito.

-Obrigado. E o que posso dizer? Estou bem, tenho um bom trabalho, minha vida está na mais perfeita paz.

-Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo – riu-se. – O mundo bruxo anda uma loucura, principalmente com o final da copa de quadribol, daqui a uma quinzena.

-Imagino como estão todos, as pessoas são meio fanáticas por esse jogo – falei revirando os olhos. Certas coisas nunca mudariam.

Ele sorriu novamente. – Havia esquecido da sua opinião sobre quadribol. E, Mione, acho que vou aceitar aquela bebida...

Levantei, indo ao encontro do bar. – E quem está, bom, nessa final?

-Bulgária – Harry torceu o nariz. – E Irlanda.

Vi-me sorrindo. – A Bulgária é uma seleção muito boa – repliquei sem me conter.

-É claro que é – ele resmungou. – Eu nunca disse o contrário – completou depois de aceitar a taça que lhe ofereci.

-Você ainda sofre com quadribol não é mesmo? - Harry me lançou um olhar absolutamente óbvio. – E você tem ingressos?

-Sim – respondeu me olhando. - Já decidiu se vai ao baile?

-Sinceramente? Não.

-Não é uma surpresa de fato – ele comentou, depois de beber um pouco. – É bom conversar com você normalmente - sorri sem saber o que dizer. – Quero dizer, depois de tantos anos... – ele começou a rir de repente.

-O que foi? – perguntei instintivamente passando a mão no cabelo.

-É que... bem, eu ensaiei um monte de coisas para te dizer quando encontrasse você... Eu simplesmente esqueci quando te vi – ele disse encolhendo os ombros, ainda sorrindo. – Eu só quis, por um momento, lhe dar um grande abraço e falar qualquer trivialidade, saber da sua vida, se você estava bem... - _agora_, de fato, estava sem palavras. – Em outro momento, quis ralhar com você, saber por que diabos não me mandou apenas uma carta. Eu senti tanto sua falta... – falou suavemente encontrando por um instante meus olhos. – Certa vez, me perguntei o que tinha me dado na cabeça para compactuar com aquela sua idéia... Sua idéia maluca.

-E qual foi a conclusão que chegou? – indaguei.

-Que tinha certeza que não seria por muito tempo, que sabia que você, minha amiga, voltaria pra mim... pra gente. Parece que estive enganado por todo esse tempo.

Desviei o olhar. - Está perdendo a sua festa – comentei algum tempo depois.

-A _nossa_ festa, quer dizer – respondeu buscando algo em seu bolso.

-Hã. Eu preferiria que não _fumasse_ aqui.

Harry me fitou sorrindo. – Eu parei. Alguém me disse que fazia mal – contrapôs. – E se quero continuar sendo o sorriso mais brilhante e belo do mundo bruxo - falou fazendo uma careta. - Tenho que fazer certos esforços.

-O sorriso mais _brilhante_?! Desbancando até mesmo Lockart?! Você é um herói – disse irônica.

-Sinto decepcioná-la. Eu sei que é _fascinada_ por ele – respondeu mordaz. - Mas você sabe, a fila anda.

-Eu não sou...! – comecei quase indignada, mas alguma coisa me fez lembrar do segundo ano em Hogwarts... – Ah. Você não presta – contestei virando os olhos.

-Que tal, apenas meia hora?

Suspirei resignada. – Você não cansa?

-Tem certeza que não sabe a resposta para essa pergunta?

-Acho que lhe devo essa – ele confirmou. - Deixe-me apenas me arrumar, está bem?

-Certamente.  
-------------  
(Continua)  
-------------  
_Desculpem algum erro._


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Deslocada. Era como me senti quando cheguei ao três vassouras e vi Harry sendo arrancado do meu lado por dezenas de pessoas. Uma música alta tocava ao fundo e as pessoas pareciam estar muito animadas.  
Querendo ou não, Harry ainda parecia um vinculo pra mim. O único que, depois de tanto tempo, continuou pelo menos em "letargia" enquanto estava fora.  
Não reconhecia aquelas pessoas, não reconhecia aquele lugar e, sinceramente, já estava querendo ir embora. Eu não lembro de ter me sentido tão desconfortável assim em qualquer outro lugar no "mundo trouxa". Algumas vezes sentia olhares sobre mim, isso nunca me deixou abalada, mas agora... É completamente desconcertante.

-Deseja alguma coisa? – uma mulher sorridente perguntou me mostrando uma bandeja.

-Não obrigado, eu não bebo – retruquei.

-Ei! Mione – Harry me chamou. Suspirei, caminhando em sua direção, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. – Por que você está ai?

-As pessoas meio que te arrastaram, não pude ver para onde – dei de ombros.

-Me perdoe – falou com um sorriso sem jeito. – Isso não vai mais acontecer, está bem? Venha... – falou me oferecendo a mão, que aceitei.

Então, depois, ele estava me guiando entre aquelas pessoas.

-Olha quem eu trouxe – ele disse para um pequeno grupo. – Hermione Granger pôde sair.

-Olá Hermione... Não sei se lembra, Lilá – ela acenou.

-Parvati – disse sorrindo levemente.

-Olá garotas – respondi apertando sem querer com mais força a mão de Harry. Eu odiava a falsidade daquelas duas.

-Acho que estes anos só lhe fizeram bem, Hermione – disse beijando minha mão, a que não estava segurando a de Harry. – Dino Thomas – ele me deu uma piscadela.

-Você este mesmo linda. Simas.

-Er. Obrigado – retruquei tirando minha mão da de Dino.

-Como vai Hermione. Que bom que pôde comparecer – disse um homem bonito, que pela gentileza me lembrou Neville.

-Muito bem, Neville – ele sorriu, e pude perceber que havia acertado. – E você, como tem passado?

-Graças a Merlim estou bem.

-Fico feliz, você merece.

-Bom, eu vou apenas falar com – eu o olhei quase implorante, eu não queria ficar com aquela _gente_. Neville era realmente educado, mas aqueles outros quatro? Não, eu definitivamente não poderia ficar ali. – Uns amigos. Quer vir?

-Adoraria – murmurei desviando o olhar. – Foi realmente um prazer revê-los.

-O que foi? – Harry murmurou quando saímos de perto do grupinho.

-Você iria mesmo me deixar lá?

-O que tem de mais? Você poderia conversar com eles – sem querer soltei um som de incredulidade. – O que?

-Não gosto daquelas pessoas. Ou melhor, gosto do Neville sim, ele é o único que se salva ali.

-Por Merlim, Hermione!

-O Dino quase me comeu com os olhos. Arg!

Ele o olhou de lado. – O que tem? Se você é mesmo bonita – virei meus olhos.

-Sem comentários.

-O que é? Está comprometida e seu namorado é muito ciumento?

-Não. O Dino que é muito fugaz para o meu gosto mesmo.

Harry sorriu. – Certo. Se a senhorita quer mesmo um compromisso sério... Dino não é o homem adequado para você.

-Finalmente você está concordando! – exclamei com sarcasmo. – E afinal, onde estamos indo.

-Tem uma pessoa que quer muito te ver – disse em tom enigmático. Eu não gostava quando ele fazia isso... Tinha uma impressão assustadora de que algo poderia explodir em meu rosto a qualquer momento. - Olha quem eu encontrei, Gina! – _ele_ falou enquanto eu tentava digerir as informações.

E então uma mulher ruiva estava a minha frente. Um sorriso iluminando seu rosto. Ela era muito bonita, usava um vestido azul que ressaltava ainda mais seus olhos.

-Sim? – ela indagou olhando-o. - Merlim! – me senti presa em seu abraço. – Eu não posso nem acreditar na minha sorte!

-Er... Tudo bem, Gina? – perguntei um tanto desconfortável.

-Se estou bem? Não poderia estar _melhor_ – ela retrucou olhando para Harry com um sorriso. – Certo, dá uma voltinha! – falou segurando minha mão e me fazendo girar. – Você está maravilhosa!

-Obrigado. Você também.

-Eu mal posso acreditar nos meus olhos. Que tipo de magia você fez? – ela perguntou marotamente cutucando Harry.

Ele sorriu arrogantemente. – Você sabe que o prêmio de sorriso mais belo do mundo bruxo não foi dado para mim por compaixão.

Gina riu para mim, virando os olhos. – Tem coisas que nunca mudam e, definitivamente, este não é caso de Harry Potter. Parece que ele mesmo se enaltece.

-Se quem tem que o fazer continua calado... – ele alfinetou pegando dois copos. – Para as garotas – disse nos oferecendo os copos.

-Ah. Desculpe, eu não bebo... – falei tentando evitar consumir qualquer coisa desse lugar. Na verdade, eu bebo, ao menos socialmente. Mas me senti pouco à vontade para beber aqui.

-Hermione, nem que você quisesse poderia ficar bêbeda com isso aqui – ele estendeu o copo novamente para mim. – Vamos lá, é apenas cerveja amanteigada - Gina assentiu, dando uma piscadela, enquanto dava uma enorme golada no seu.

-Então, como vai a vida? – ela indagou.

-Tudo em ordem. E você?

-Bom, sou realmente uma auror agora.

-Mesmo? Nossa! Me parece bom.

Gina sorriu empolgada. – É muito bom. Quero dizer, algumas vezes há trabalhos bem forçados, mas desde quando azarar alguém não é algo divertido?

Sorri sob esse comentário. – E como está a família?

-Mamãe e papai continuam as mesmas coisas. Você acredita que a senhora Molly Weasley deu um ataque quando decidi sair de casa? "Bem típico" você deve estar pensando... Fred e Jorge ganham cada vez mais com aquela loja de logros, a propósito, eles montaram uma loja aqui, em Hogsmead.

-É aqui perto, não posso esquecer de levá-la lá, algum dia – Harry falou.

-Gui e Fleur tiveram duas crianças. Um menino, Júnior, mais velho, de seis anos e uma menina, Alicia, tem três anos agora... Carlinhos ainda continua com seus dragões e tem uma namorada nova, parece que logo é o próximo a casar – disse sorrindo. – E... o Rony – ela falou olhando-me incerta. – Ele está fora do país, com time de quabribol, treinando.

-Então a família Weasley continua crescendo.

-Firme, forte e feliz! - então Gina carranqueou por um minuto. – Bom, há ainda os encalhados... Eu, por exemplo. Conhece? Muito prazer, Ginevra Molly Weasley – sorri do modo dela.

-Gina, como é possível? Tsc. Esses homens de hoje em dia...

-Você não pode falar nada, Senhor Potter. Você é outro.

-O que, homem de hoje em dia ou encalhado?

-Os dois!

-Bom, sobre esse pejorativo nome, "encalhado", eu prefiro que se refira a mim como "descomprometido", por favor.

-Harry, você viu o Neville por ai? - disse mudando de assunto.

-Gina, querida, ele é um homem comprometido agora.

-Eu não perguntei nada sobre isso. Além do que, - ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – acompanhar e conversar não é nada demais.

-Não se pode dizer o mesmo quando Gina Weasley entra em ação – eles se fitaram em desafio, e então Harry sorriu. – Logo ali, na mesa com o pessoal, mas vou logo avisando, Dino está naqueles dias.

-Deixa comigo – falou numa piscadela. – Foi realmente bom encontra você, Mione. Vê se não desaparece, hein!? - ela me abraçou. – _Bom, agora eu tenho que ir à luta. Aquele lá é mais forte do que eu poderia imaginar... Estou me divertindo de montes!_ – Gina estalou um beijo em meu rosto e estava se afastando.

Olhei para Harry chocada. – Você sabe como a Gina é... Parece que o Neville se tornou seu alvo desde... Bom, desde que ele encontrou uma namorada. Há quase dois anos. Gina ainda não entendeu, ela achou a pessoa errada para "se divertir" por assim dizer.

-Por que diz isso?

-Ela acabou se apaixonando – Harry sorriu. – Apenas ainda não percebeu. Vem dançar comigo.

-Você não sabe dançar!

-Eu não sabia – retrucou ainda me puxando para o centro. – Há oito anos atrás.  
------

Depois de duas baladas bem dançantes, uma música lenta começou a tocar, e eu já estava agradecendo a Deus por isso - estava completamente cansada e tinha certeza que duas músicas já eram mais que suficiente. Pensamentos que vem quando achamos estar esgotados.  
Para meu azar, Harry Potter não demonstrava estar cansado ou achar que duas músicas já estavam de bom tamanho. Porque, simplesmente, ele segurou minha cintura e me guiou.  
Pus meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e meu rosto contra seu peito, talvez eu pudesse dançar mais uma música...  
-------

Quando saímos da pista de dança, eu estava surpresa. - Espero que tenha se divertido – ele disse passando a mão no cabelo.

-Pode estar certo – retruquei ainda o observando.

Harry estava respirando rápido – eu mesma estava. Estava arfante, pensando bem. - o cabelo arrepiado, como sempre. – O que foi? – ele perguntou.

-Acho que está na minha hora – falei voltando-me para meu relógio. – Aquela meia hora já passou faz tempo.

-Eu a levo.

-Não. Não é necessário.

-Eu faço questão - Harry segurou minha mão e então nós aparatamos.

-Muito obrigado. Foi... divertido estar lá.

-Obrigado digo eu, por ter aceitado meu convite. Bom, você está entregue. Tenha uma boa noite – ele se aproximou e estalou um beijo rápido em meu rosto. – Espero poder vê-la outra vez.

-Você ou Gina podem aparecer quando quiserem - Harry me sorriu e com um barulho de chicote, ele sumiu.  
-------------  
(continua)

-------------


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Quarta-feira acordei bem cedo. Deveria cumprir minhas responsabilidades, então, fui ao trabalho. Pensando, ainda assim, como fora surpreendente encontrar aquelas pessoas.  
Será que pode ter sido um sonho? De toda forma, me pareceu bem real.

Já era hora do almoço e eu só estava esperando alguém para me render, para assim, poder ir almoçar. Por sorte, isso não tardou a acontecer.  
-------------

-Hermione. Parece que estou com sorte!

-Gina, o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Ah – ela pareceu indiferente. – Vim acompanhar Beatriz, a namorada "trouxa" de Neville, nas compras. Fizemos uma pausa para almoçar.

-E onde ela está?

-Foi ao toalete.

-Parece que ontem a noite não deu muito certo.

Gina suspirou. – Não. Ainda consegui uma namorada a tira colo, pra você ver... Eu devo estar enferrujada. Se fossem em outros tempos... Já teria qualquer um em minhas mãos...

-E você acha que o Neville merece ser tratado como qualquer um?

-Não foi o que quis dizer.

-Mas foi o que transpareceu – retruquei sorriso enquanto chamava o garçon. – Almoça comigo?

-Será um prazer, aquela mulher, a Beatriz – ela murmurou. – é o tédio em pessoa – completou virando os olhos. – Por falar no diabo – murmurou e então começou a acenar com um sorriso alegre.

-Você não presta, Srta. Weasley.

-Eu faço o que posso – disse ela sorrindo maliciosamente. – Beatriz. Deixe-me lhe apresentar. Essa é Hermione Granger, minha melhor amiga.

-Olá – eu disse a cumprimentando enquanto a estudava. Ela tinha feições leves, parecia simpática. Bonita até, era ruiva, seus olhos muito negros e me pareceu jovem.

-Oi. É um prazer conhecê-la, sou namorada do Neville, acho que você o conhece.

-Claro, Neville é um amor de pessoa. Um ótimo amigo – disse sorrindo. - Sente-se aqui. Podemos almoçar juntas – eu disse. Ela sorriu aceitando o convite. – Desculpe. Eu não lembro de tê-la visto na festa, onde à noite.

-Oh. Eu não fui, - respondeu em tom chateado. – alguns assuntos para resolver de última hora.

-Se eu fosse você, não deixaria seu namorado por aí. Sozinho. Alguém pode se interessar por ele, correr o risco de arriscar...

Gina engasgou, sorri levemente. – Ela é bem ocupada, Mione. Os pais dela são trouxas, tem uma distribuidora de alimentos – olhei para Gina sem entender. – Oh! Eu não disse? Beatriz é uma bruxa – ela disse baixo para que um garçom que passava não a ouvisse. - Ela até estudou em Hogwarts.

-Estudou? – perguntei olhando para Beatriz, ela confirmou. Eu estava tentando recordar. – Mas não consigo me lembrar...

-Ah! Hermione – Gina disse sorrindo. – Foi no ano em que nós saímos. Onde você, Harry e Rony foram para _aquela busca_. Você sabe, Hogwarts continuou aberta.

-Claro. Eu não poderia mesmo me lembrar.

-Quando vocês voltaram, depois de derrotar você-sabe-quem – Beatriz murmurou. – eu não me atrevia a me aproximar - olhei para ela sem entender. – Ah. Vocês eram a nata da escola. Harry Potter nem é necessário comentários, Ronald Weasley um dos garotos mais bonitos do colégio...

-Tirando Harry e Neville – Gina acrescentou.

-E sua namorada Hermione Granger, a mais brilhante aluna de Hogwarts do último século. E eu era apenas uma aluna do segundo ano...

Eu olhei para Gina sem reação, eu não sabia que era considerada inatingível. _Até aquele momento_.

-Vamos comer? – Gina falou animada.

Eu assenti. Olhando vez ou outra para Gina. Era tão estranho... Não parecia que estive fora por tantos anos.  
--------

Quinta-feira chegou e se foi como um piscar de olhos.  
Havia passado a noite inteira num plantão onde me escalaram de última hora e isso significa apenas que hoje, sexta-feira, estou elétrica... Quantidades extraordinárias de café e outros estimulantes finalmente fazendo efeito.

Ainda teria que dar uma resposta a Nicolas sobre esse final de semana. Estava estudando a melhor forma de dizer "não"; esta veio num telefonema.

-Alô?

-_Que bom te entrar. Estive em dúvida se a encontraria em casa... Bom dia, Mione._

-Ah. Bom dia, Harry.

-_Desta vez a senhorita Granger me reconheceu!_ – disse irônico.

-Não é tão surpreendente assim – retruquei virando os olhos, acomodando-me ao sofá.

-_Você parece cansada._

-Oh. Só um pouco... Estive a noite passada de serviço no hospital.

-_Então precisa descansar_ – ele pausou. – _iria chamá-la para conhecer a loja de logros dos gêmeos, em Hogsmead. Mas creio que preferirá estar em casa._

-Certamente. Além do que, estarei à tarde no trabalho novamente. Mas – disse antes que pudesse me calar. – Amanhã tenho o dia livre... Se quiser realmente me mostrar a loja, estarei disposta a acompanhá-lo – continuei num tom divertido.

Harry riu. –_ Eu adoraria._

-Então está marcado.

-_Amanhã, logo pela manhã, estarei aí._

-Tudo bem.

-_Tenha um bom dia, Mione._

-Até amanhã.

Não acredito que fiz isso... Ainda estava chocada comigo mesma enquanto punha, novamente, o fone no gancho.  
Oferecera-me para sair com Harry Potter, em outras palavras.  
------

Respirei fundo quando entrei no hospital naquela tarde de sexta-feira. Cumprimentei a recepcionista e me dirigi ao elevador. Estava meia hora adiantada e tinha planos de organizar alguns relatórios.

Ao sair do elevador, dirigi-me para a esquerda e depois, quando iria abrir a segunda porta à direita – minha sala. – Alguém se postou ao meu lado.

-Tudo certo para amanhã?

-Oh. Nicolas! Por sorte o encontrei. Sobre amanhã... Desculpe-me, não poderei ir.

-Mas...

-Eu sinto muito, já havia marcado um compromisso. Com tanto trabalho, acabei esquecendo – disse sorrindo levemente. – Espero que você se divirta bastante.

Ele me ofereceu um sorriso forçado. – Obrigado. Espero que possa comparecer em outra oportunidade.

Foi a minha vez de lhe oferecer um sorriso forçado. – Quem sabe não é? Bom, estou cheia de afazeres. Preciso reorganizar algumas coisas, se me dá licença...

-Fique à vontade.  
-------------  
(continua)  
-------------  
Desculpem algum erro...

Desculpem-me também pela demora, mas é que estou extremamente confusa por esses tempos... Então, tenham paciência comigo, certo?  
Mas uma vez, desculpem-me...  
Beijos!

Obs.: Sobre Neville ter se tornado um homem belo, eu tomei como base a varinha dele. Que é de pêlo de unicórnio (assim como a de Cedrico).


	9. Chapter Bonus

**Capítulo Bônus**

-------oOo-------

Há quase dois anos atrás, numa comemoração na casa de Harry:

-Parabéns! - falou o abraçando fortemente. - Para o homem mais charmoso do mundo - ela lhe estendeu um embrulho.

-Obrigado Gina, não precisava - Harry lhe sorriu.

-Não seja tolo. É claro que precisava, um aniversariante sem presente? Onde já se viu.

-Harry! - este lhe abraçou também.

-Que bom que pôde vir, Neville - o moreno disse.

-Não perderia por nada - ele encarou Gina. - Olá - disse lhe dando um beijo leve no rosto.

-Como vai Neville?

Ele sorriu, voltando-se para Harry. - Espero que não se incomode, trouxe alguém.

-Ora o que é isso, homem - Harry retrucou batendo em seu ombro. - Onde está?

-Beatriz... - Gina olhou para a mulher atônita. - Deixe-me apresentá-la, esta é Beatriz, minha namorada. Estes são Harry Potter e Ginevra Weasley, meus amigos.

-Olá - ela disse timidamente.

-Seja bem-vinda. Fique a vontade está bem? - Harry falou depois de cumprimentá-la - Se me dão licença...

-É um prazer conhecê-la - Gina falou assim que sua voz voltou, ela lhe estendeu a mão, olhando para Neville como se o lugar onde estivesse não fizesse mais sentido.

-O prazer é todo meu!

-Querida, gostaria de dançar? - o homem estendeu a mão, que de bom-grado foi aceita por Beatriz. - Com licença, Gina - a moça assentiu.

-Você está bem? - alguém murmurou no seu ouvido, ela se arrepiou.

-Harry, Não faça mais isso!

Ele sorriu. - O que foi?

-Neville tem uma namorada.

-Um dia isso iria acontecer. O que foi? Percebeu que acabou de perder um bom rapaz?

Ela virou os olhos enquanto observava o novo casal. - Ela não deve ter nem vinte e cinco.

-Coisa boa, não? - Harry disse marotamente.

-É quase uma criança Harry!

O moreno ergueu a sobrancelha. - O que te incomoda mais? Ela ser mais nova que você ou ela ter lhe tirado Neville? - perguntou de modo perspicaz.

A ruiva o olhou surpreendida. - Não seja tolo. Eu **nunca** tive nada com ele.

-Não seja tola você. Entendeu o que quis dizer - falou acenando para um senhor. - Você pode não ter tido nada com Neville, mas sempre achou que ele estivesse em suas mãos. Principalmente quando ele desistia de qualquer outra coisa para ajudá-la numa compra insignificante.

-Ele é meu amigo! Amigos fazem _coisas_ juntos.

-Realmente, mas não todas as coisas. Acho que você percebeu agora – falou apontando com a cabeça para o casal. – que mesmos os melhores amigos, não fazem _tudo_ juntos.

-Não que eu o quisesse fazer – retrucou com desdém, desviando o olhar para Harry no exato momento em que os outros dois se beijavam.

-Mas você é tão ciumenta...

-Não sou ciumenta.

-Admita, você está se remoendo por dentro porque ele tem uma namorada e olha! Não é você – Harry disse sarcasticamente. – E também, porque agora não será mais o centro das atenções de Neville.

-É o que veremos – retrucou indo ao encontro do garçom mais próximo. Harry deu uma risada enquanto se dirigia para um casal que acabara de chegar à festa.

Ele esperava que Gina não demorasse muito a perceber. Esperava que a mulher pudesse entender logo, sem se ferir, ou ferir os outros.

Gina andou rapidamente ao encontro do sofá, sentando-se ali, em sua mão uma taça da mais forte bebida servida. Em sua cabeça pensamentos e pensamentos.  
Era muito estranho ver Neville acompanhado. Bom, ela sabia que Harry tinha razão, o homem não ficaria para sempre sozinho, mas entender era muito mais complicado. Ela sabia as qualidades de Neville, ele era um bom homem, era carinho, mesmo sendo tão tímido e era... Muito lindo.  
Ela suspirou. "Como assim, Neville lindo? Desde quando você repara nele?! É bom você beber mais Gina Weasley!"  
E aquela mulher que estava ao seu lado... Quantos anos ela tinha? Dezessete?! Era completamente ultrajante ser trocada por uma criança. "Trocada?" A mulher virou os olhos "Você não está com ciúme" pensou secamente, cruzando as pernas. "Não mesmo".

Flash-back_  
__Eles estavam rindo convulsivamente, não era para menos, estavam quase que completamente bêbados.___

_Gina chegara à casa do amigo em um estado miserável, completamente chorosa, o que fora uma grande surpresa para Neville, que nunca a vira chorar... O motivo era bem óbvio: Havia terminado com Harry, outra vez.__  
__E agora, depois de umas muitas taças de vinho, estavam assim. Muito próximos e esquecidos do real motivo da vinda da ruiva.___

_Ela levantou a vista para o homem, com um sorriso irônico surgindo nos lábios. – Você está bêbado.___

_Ele riu. – Você também, boba – retrucou mexendo nos cabelos dela, enquanto seus olhos perpassavam por todo rosto corado da ruivinha.___

_-O que posso fazer se esse vinho é tão bom – Gina disse enchendo mais uma taça para si e depois enchendo a do homem também. – Beba mais um pouco, Neville – ela disse e empurrou a taça, fazendo-o beber muito mais do que pretendia. A ruiva riu.___

_-Engraçadinha... – quando ela pôs a taça na boca, ele fez o mesmo, mas Gina derrubou boa quantidade em sua blusa, que era branca. Neville riu com gosto, sob o olhar zangado da amiga. – Deixe-me ajudá-la – retrucou pegando um lenço do bolso e passando sobre o corpo dela.___

_-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela disse com as bochechas coradas. Ele a ignorou – Neville não! – exclamou arregalando os olhos e segurando sua mão, afastando-a.___

_Ele a encarou sem entender, para constatar que estava próximo demais. Seus olhos se encontraram e, sem pensar duas vezes, aplacaram a pequena distância de seus rostos e captaram um os lábios do outro. Gina o puxou para si, enquanto Neville agarrava sua cintura e a acarinhava levemente.___

_-Uau – a ruiva murmurou com um sorriso torto. – Isso foi muito bom – Neville sorriu timidamente.___

_-E-eu também gostei muito.___

_Ela sorriu levemente tocando seu ombro. Segundos depois, já livre do torpor momentâneo que Neville lhe causara, a mulher murmurou. – Eu não deveria ter beijado você.___

_-Mas você gostou.___

_-Não – retrucou franzindo a testa. – Quero dizer, sim! Mas eu não podia, o...___

_-Vocês terminaram Gina, esqueceu? Ele te chutou – a ruiva abriu a boca. Ele suspirou. – Desculpe, não quis dizer isso.___

_-Você quis – ela afirmou. – E eu sei que está certo.___

_-Então por que não deveria ter me beijado?___

_-Nós somos amigos, Neville – ela disse confusa. ___

_-Mas...___

_-Eu não quero que isto se repita, tudo bem? E se possível, gostaria que esquecêssemos o que aconteceu.___

_-Como você quiser – retrucou encolhendo os ombros.___

_Ela sorriu fracamente. – Eu, bom, eu vou me deitar. Acho que já bebi demais.___

_-Tenha uma boa noite – ele respondeu, mas não lhe deu um beijo no rosto ou a tocou novamente. __  
_Fim do Flash-Back

"Neville foi primeiramente meu" pensou sorrindo levemente. "Ela não pode aparecer assim e tomar um lugar que não lhe pertence" Gina solveu um pouco mais de sua bebida. "Você não percebe, ingênuo amigo? Ela não faz o seu tipo".

A mulher continuou naquele sofá até terminar a bebida. Seus olhos procurando o mais novo casal do lugar. "É mesmo uma pena que não ficarão juntos por muito tempo..." pensou meio divertida, meio obstinada.  
--------------  
(continua)  
--------------  
Obrigado pelos comentários!!!! Fico feliz que estejam gostando.  
Finalmente um capítulo N/G (ou perto disso).  
Espero que gostem, desculpem-me os erros.. E comentem, certo?


	10. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Aparataram em Hogsmead.

–Espero que não tenha esquecido sua varinha – disse enquanto andavam pelo vilarejo.

-Não, definitivamente – disse dando um sorriso nervoso.

-Não se preocupe – disse tocando seu ombro. – Só pedi que trouxesse a varinha por precaução. Você conhece os gêmeos Weasley, não mudaram nada - falou gesticulando. – Chegamos! – disse assim que entrou no local.

-Alô Harry! – um homem ruivo e forte exclamou o cumprimentando com um aperto de mão e depois um abraço. – Mas quem você trouxe aqui?! Não! – disse irônico colocando a mão na boca, demonstrando surpresa. – A Srta. "monitora" Granger! Uau!

Sorrindo sem jeito ela foi puxada para um abraço. – Olá... Fred?

-Exatamente! Mas se você quiser, eu posso ser o Jorge, Gui ou Carlinhos... – retrucou marotamente. – Tudo o que quiser – disse fazendo uma reverencia. A morena corou. -Jorge! Caro irmão. Olha quem se encontra em nosso humilde estabelecimento.

-Oh Merlim! Socorram-me – disse dramaticamente um Jorge com a mão no peito. – Pensei que não viveria para ver isso – Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. Realmente, eles não mudariam nunca. – Como vai, Hermione?

-Muito bem, principalmente por estar aqui, com vocês – disse jocosa.

Jorge sorriu - Quando Harry nos disse que você viria aqui, não pude acreditar.

-Mas parece que ele trouxe a prova viva.

-Então? Estariam dispostos a me mostrar os mais novos produtos da WWW?

-Será um prazer!

A loja era bem espaçosa, tinha inúmeras prateleiras com diversos produtos. E ela soube, logo depois, que ainda havia um estoque lá nos fundos.  
O lugar nunca ficava vazio, o que impedia vez ou outra Fred e Jorge de lhe mostrar as inovações, então, quem acabava o fazendo era Harry.

-Não mexa nisso! – Harry exclamou antes que a morena tocasse em um dos produtos que lhe chamou atenção. – Não toque em nada desta prateleira, em especial aqui... – apontou para local onde havia poções do amor. - Os rapazes enfeitiçaram-na, há uma azaração antifurto que eles criaram.

-E o que acontece? – ela indagou se afastando do lugar, como se a qualquer hora tudo pudesse explodir.

Harry sorriu. – Não é nada que possa matar. Mas se você não quer em seu rosto em letras garrafas "Ladra", urticária e furúnculos ao longo do corpo por um mês... aconselho que não toque - Hermione o encarou em horror, afastando-se ainda mais do local, puxando-o.

-Posso viver sem isso. Não deixa de ser criativo, entretanto.

-Estamos falando dos gêmeos Weasley afinal – disse lhe guiando para um corredor feito por estantes cheias de bugigangas e o que pareciam ser doces que os ruivos criavam. – Olhe essa bala... Tem sabor de caramelo – ele se aproximou para pegar uma do pote transparente a sua frente, mas a morena o impediu.

-Está louco? – exclamou segurando seu braço. Harry apenas sorriu e, retirando delicadamente a mão dela de seu braço com a mão livre, pegou o doce. Para desespero da mulher.

-Hey. Acalme-se... Eu posso pegar qualquer coisa da loja – disse calmamente, Hermione suspirou. – Experimente.

-Hã... Eu acho que não – falou afastando a mão dele de perto de sua boca.

-Não confia em mim? – ela o fitou por um instante. Hesitante. Antes de pegar o doce. – Eu nunca faria mal a você, Mione - completou quando esta pusera o confeito na boca.

Assim que sentiu o gosto de caramelo, ela passou a procurar qualquer vestígio _anormal_ em seu corpo. – Bom, até agora tudo bem – disse franzindo a testa.

Harry sorriu. - Olhe para baixo. Agora - quando ela o fez, pôde ver seu corpo se ergueu sozinho, alguns centímetros acima do chão.

–Ah meu Deus! - murmurou olhando-o abismada.

–Até você terminar essa bala, pode ficar flutuando.

Meia hora depois, estavam saindo da casa de logros dos gêmeos. – Gostaria de ir comigo ao Três Vassouras?

-Adoraria – disse distraidamente.

_"Isso é um encontro?"_  
"Não! O que é isso?! Francamente"  
_"Me parece um encontro..."_ Hermione virou os olhos enquanto virava a cabeça para observar melhor o lugar. _"Quero dizer, vocês estão indo fazer sabe-se-lá-o-quê, sozinhos"_.  
"Besteira! Harry está apenas sendo educado. Como ele sempre foi, por sinal" Hermione ponderou. "Além do mais, estaremos em um lugar público".  
_"Tudo bem, então. Você é a dona da situação por aqui..."_.

Aquele estranho debate mental a fez recordar de uma promessa que fizera há muito tempo. Franzindo a testa, ela voltou sua atenção para Harry.  
-------------

-Acho que não soube – disse depois de beber um pouco mais de sua cerveja amanteigada. - Estive com Gina na quarta-feira, almoçamos juntas. Ela estava com Beatriz, a namorada de Neville.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Algo como: "Fique próximo de seus amigos e mais próximo ainda de seus inimigos"?

-É exatamente o que pensava enquanto via as duas.

-O que achou? De Beatriz, digo.

-Ela me parece simpática e bem jovem.

-Ela _é_ jovem. Talvez seja por isso que Gina não a suporte.

-De fato – Hermione disse sorrindo levemente. - Você tinha razão. Ela gosta mais de Neville do que pode imaginar.

-Era de se esperar que algo assim pudesse acontecer. Gina e Neville não se desgrudavam depois que terminamos.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Isso é ciúme ou estou enganada?

-De modo algum – retrucou calmamente. – Deixe-me lhe contar um segredo – disse se aproximando. –_Acho que foi a melhor coisa que fiz em minha vida inteira..._ – murmurou em seu ouvido.

-Harry!

-Não. Não me leve a mal. Eu amo a Gina, de coração. Juro! – exclamou quando Hermione lhe encarou desconfiada. – Mas não do jeito que ela merece ser amada. Entende?

-Entendo – disse balançando a cabeça positivamente, um sorriso pequeno. – É um modo gentil de dizer que não a ama – ele voltou novamente seus olhos para ela. – Não se preocupe Harry. Vali-me desta frase tantas vezes que não tenho como lhe recriminar.

Ele a observou por um instante. – Como você conseguiu ficar tanto tempo longe daqui?

-Não tenho idéia. É como se o tempo estivesse parado enquanto estive todos estes anos por lá.

-Você... Não sentiu... Falta?

-De certo, Harry. Principalmente sua – ela ponderou. – e de Gina.

Ele sorriu. – Acredite. Nós sentimos muito sua ausência. 

Quase duas horas se passaram e depois de uma longa conversa, Harry se pronunciou.

-Vamos? – a morena apenas assentiu.  
-------------  
(continua)  
-------------  
Obrigada pelos comentários! Desculpem a demora...


	11. Chapter Bonus II

**Capítulo Bônus II**

Há alguns anos atrás, doze pra ser exata, ela havia feito uma promessa. Promessa esta, que nunca achou que fosse precisar cumprir...

_-Vamos, não chore – ele murmurou tocando seu ombro.___

_-Eu não estou, estou chorando – falou secando o rosto. Ele lhe estendeu a mão com um lenço. – Obrigado... – Harry sorriu apenas.___

_-Brigaram? – essas conversas com a amiga estavam tornando-se cada vez mais freqüentes...___

_-Ah, Harry... Não quero lhe importunar com minhas discussões com Rony.___

_-Só não esqueça que sou seu melhor amigo, sim? – ela deu um sorrisinho. – Vamos Mione... Não gosto de ver alguém triste, principalmente se esse alguém é um amigo meu.___

_-Deixa pra lá, Ok?___

_-Só se você me prometer uma coisa.___

_Hermione lhe olhou interrogativa – Que seria...?___

_-Se estiver sofrendo, se estiver triste... jura que me deixa ajudar?___

_Hermione abaixou os olhos para o colo. – Você não precisa. Eu...___

_-Mione. Quando você vai entender que não se trata de necessidade? - a garota não lhe respondeu. Harry suspirou. – Vamos, estamos perdendo a festa.___

_-Certo – respondeu levantando-se.___

_-Assim que vocês reatarem podemos fazer um passeio, o que acha?___

_-Quem garante que reataremos?___

_-Eu garanto – respondeu cheio de si. – Além do mais isso aconteceu sucessivamente nos últimos meses não é mesmo? Não seja pessimista! – exclamou sorridente. - Poderia pegar sua mão, senhorita?___

_-Só você me faz rir desse jeito – retrucou lhe oferecendo a mão. – Onde está Gina?___

_-Dançando. Sabe como é, não sou lá muito fã da dança... – falou encolhendo os ombros. – Decidi andar um pouco e qual não foi minha surpresa de encontrá-la nesse banco do jardim.___

_-Você deveria tomar vergonha – ela disse. – Sua namorada gostaria de dançar com você!___

_-Ora, vamos Hermione. Ninguém morre por isso.___

_Ela lhe olhou de lado, sorrindo. – Se você diz. Senhor capitão, senhor.___

_Harry revirou os olhos. – Promete uma coisa pra mim? – pediu quando estavam próximos ao castelo. ___

_-O que?___

_–Se um dia estiver sozinha – ele a olhou. – E se eu ficar só – ele disse lentamente, como se ponderasse. ___

_-Sim? ___

_-Se algum dia Mione, estivermos sem ninguém – ele sorriu. Ela pôde ver que Harry achava aquilo duvidoso. – Que iremos sair juntos, até esquecer de tudo. Até parar de doer – dessa vez não havia sorriso em seu rosto, mas ainda assim, sentiu que Harry apenas estava lhe proporcionando, de forma diferente, conforto. ___

_-Do que está falando? – fingiu indignação. - Não acredito que tudo isso é porque não prometi lhe perdi ajud-___

_-Você promete?___

_-Harry, eu – ele estava falando sério? - Quando não estivermos com alguém - ela sorriu concordando. – Prometo.___

_Ele retribuiu o sorriso e soltando sua mão, abriu a porta do castelo. – Primeiro você._

...A questão é que estava redondamente enganada.  
-------------  
(continua)  
-------------  
Obrigada pelos comentários...  
Desculpem-me os erros, está bem?  
Beijoks!


	12. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Gina andou até Harry em passos largos. – Harry. Eu-preciso-falar-contigo – disse empurrando-o novamente para sua sala.

-Está me deixando preocupado – falou sentando-se e oferecendo um lugar a ela. – O que houve?

-Neville está me deixando preocupada.

-O que houve? – indagou franzindo a testa. Até onde sabia, o amigo estava bem.

-Esse é o problema, eu não sei. Mas _sinto_ que ele não está bem.

Virando os olhos, o homem cruzou os braços. - Você e seus ciúmes.

Ela o olhou indignada. – _Não_ estou com ciúmes do casal vinte.

-Para começar, quem falou aqui sobre esse tal "casal vinte"? – motejou. Gina o fuzilou com o olhar.

-Você não leva a sério mesmo não é?

-Até agora não me disse nada que eu possa levar a sério – retrucou suspirando impaciente. – Você não disse nada - bufando, a ruiva saiu do escritório.

Harry se levantou e se dirigiu novamente para fora do escritório, ia para casa, seu expediente já havia terminado.  
Enquanto entrava no elevador, lembrou da amiga. Estava se segurando para não ligar diariamente para Hermione... O que era bem complicado, mas ainda assim, o fazia...

Ele suspirou. Por que as coisas não podiam ser como antes?

_Harry acordou irrequieto naquela manhã. Definitivamente, os estudos dirigidos de Hermione não estavam lhe fazendo bem...__  
__Sonolento, ele se dirigiu ao banheiro, seus olhos com, ainda quase imperceptíveis, marcas de noites mal dormidas._

_Com um suspiro pesaroso, o senhor dos olhos verdes estava com os dentes escovados, banho tomado, e ainda assim, totalmente irritado. Sua cabeça totalmente anuviada, enquanto descia as escadas para encontrar uma sala de estar vazia. __  
__Chiando, ele sentou-se em sua poltrona favorita, de fronte para a lareira – que ainda se encontrava acesa. – O que ele tinha?_

_O moreno respirou fundo, não deveria se preocupar com **besteiras**, mas se **preocupava**. Aquele sonho, por Merlim, aquele sonho não saia de sua cabeça... E ele se desesperava em saber que se dormisse, poderia vir a sonhá-lo outra vez. Seria o caos. Ah. Merlim, aquela **coisa** tinha de parar._

_"Talvez seja apenas cansaço" pensou consigo mesmo. E fitou o fogo, como se dali pudesse sair a cabeça de Sirius e este pudesse lhe explicar o que, por Deus, estava **acontecendo**. O rapaz tentou ser racional, ser conciso, frio, calculista... e resignou-se._

_"Tudo bem, era apenas um sonho. Eu posso conviver com **isso**" ele se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira. "Tenho **certeza** que logo esquecerei, não dou nem dois dias". __  
__"Não seja idiota! Você não tem condições psicológicas para tanto!" Reprovou uma vozinha irritante que lhe lembrava Rony. "Além do mais, você **não** quer esquecer..."__  
__"É apenas um sonho!"__  
__"Quer mesmo que lhe relembre o detalhe sórdido?" Perguntou a voz quase sarcástica, porém mais maldosa._

_Harry soltou uma exclamação de incredulidade. Mais essa! Uma voz que só lhe colocava para trás.__  
__O jovem gemeu pondo as mãos no rosto e esfregando-as nele com exasperação. Ele, às vezes, odiava ser Harry Potter._

_-Harry? – tocou seu ombro. - Está tudo bem com você? – indagou com sua voz preocupada._

_E antes que pudesse se refrear estava corando. – Tudo bem, Mione - ela franziu a testa, como se inquirisse a verdade. – Sem sono – murmurou dando de ombros._

_-Você também? – ela perguntou suspirando. E antes que Harry reclamasse, ela o estava "empurrando", desse modo sentando-se ao seu lado._

_Ele a olhou de lado. – Você poderia ter sentado em outra poltrona._

_-Essa é a minha favorita, se se sente incomodado, pode sair – ela retrucou impassível._

_Harry revirou os olhos, mas não se móvel. **Não** daria o braço a torcer. A poltrona não era tão grande, mas deixava ficar sem aperto (ou quase) aqueles dois. _

_O jovem podia sentir o braço dela tocar o seu, poderia também ver seu perfil, mais que bem. E, mais atrevidamente, poderia apreciar aquele seu perfume... Sua mente ficando turva. Seus pensamentos, incoerentes, pareciam não chegar ao lugar certo, não chegavam a lugar algum...__  
__Harry Potter, quem?__  
__Estava perdido._

Mas _daquele_ sonho não esquecera... "Já estava completamente fascinado por ela naquela época..." pensou com um pequeno sorriso triste.  
----------------

Havia mais de uma semana que Harry e eu havíamos visitado os gêmeos Weasley. E até aqui, recebera dois telefonemas dele. O que, para nós, é quase um recorde. Porque, sendo franca, há anos atrás, nós quase não sobreviveríamos sem o telefone. Eram horas a fio por dia, isto quando não estávamos enfurnados – isto mesmo _enfurnados_ – na casa um do outro. E, naquele tempo, eu não me importava de ligar - ou atender um telefonema seu - bem de madrugada. Não que me importe agora de atender, mas ligar... Ah, eu não tenho coragem.

Mas, para ser sincera, eu não tenho o número do telefone dele... E nem entro em detalhes sobre coisas pessoais. Estranho. Nós vivíamos juntos. Até naquela busca pela partes da alma de Voldemort... – mesmo quando Harry não admitia isso. - Quando ainda éramos jovens.  
Quando o casamento de Gui e Fleur ainda não havia ocorrido e nós estávamos ainda na casa dos Weasley...

_-Mione, me diz uma coisa – murmurou fitando novamente o fogo._

_-Sim?_

_-Acha que isso tudo pode acabar? Quero dizer, você e Rony estão se sacrificando um monte para estarem aqui – ele suspirou. - Eu sei que seu sonho era terminar Hogwarts... E que, para estar aqui, você brigou com seus pais e-_

_A jovem o calou, seu dedo nos lábios dele. – Shii Harry... O lugar certo para eu estar é aqui e sempre será. Nunca me perdoaria se estivesse em minha casa, com meus pais, enquanto você estivesse aqui, com os outros, lutando para o bem estar de todos nós... Quando me tornei tua amiga eu soube, soube que não poderia te deixar mais – ela disse lentamente. – E que, onde quer que essa amizade me levasse, eu iria estar. Eu prometi pra ti que não te deixaria. Não sei se reparou, não sou alguém que quebra promessas... Eu quero estar ao teu lado quando tudo piorar, quando estiver mais fraco ou mais forte, quando estiver alegre ou sofrendo, assim como quero estar ao seu lado quando você vencer – disse seriamente enquanto seus olhos fitavam os dele. – Entende? Confio demais em ti, Harry. Montes, montes._

_Ele sorriu fracamente enquanto lhe abraçava. Forte. – Muito obrigado por estar aqui – sussurrou roucamente. – Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você... Sem o Rony._

_-Certamente teria muito mais caraminholas na cabeça – retrucou divertida, se afastando. – Pára de pensar nisso está bem? – disse tocando levemente seu rosto. – Agora, me diga, por que está sem sono? Algum pesadelo?_

_-Antes fosse – resmungou desviando o olhar._

_-Não entendi._

_-Besteira... Não se preocupe, nada de pesadelos – o rapaz lhe olhou de lado. – E você?_

_Hermione deu um sorriso fraco. – Quis repassar alguns feitiços que aprendemos ontem._

_-As pessoas também precisam dar um descanso, senhorita Granger._

Fora um dos poucos momentos em que reconhecera meu melhor amigo em meio àquela guerra. Fora essa lembrança que me fazia acreditar que Harry voltaria ao "normal" quando tudo acabasse. E ele voltou.

Retornando ao presente, me pego pensando na promessa que havia feito. Será que Harry está aqui para cumpri-la?  
----------------  
(Continua)  
----------------  
Obs.: as lembranças que tiveram, são do mesmo dia Ok? Uma (da Mione) é o complemento da outra (do Harry).

Eu sei que o capítulo anterior foi muito pequeno, mas era só o bônus. E, fiquem relaxadas, é o menor capítulo da fic.  
Beijo!


	13. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Alguns dias depois. Numa quinta-feira.

-Hermione! Onde você estava? Você já tem um paciente.

-Por que ninguém o atendeu? – indaguei exasperada, colocando o jaleco novamente. Havia me atrasado, isso nunca acontecia, mas acabei me entretendo alguns exames que estava estudando.

-Fez questão que fosse você – Nicolas respondeu franzindo a testa.

Não era a primeira vez que atendia alguém assim. Alguns de meus clientes querem apenas se consultar comigo, assim como alguns dos clientes de Nicolas querem apenas o mesmo...

-Ah. Droga – disse correndo para a sua sala. Segurei a maçaneta, respirei fundo, me acalmando e abri a porta. – Desculpe-me a demora. Senhor...?

-Tudo bem, Doutora Granger – disse ele. – Sabe. Eu venho sentindo uma pontada estranha no peito, do lado esquerdo...

-Ah. Deus, Harry! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele franziu a testa em confusão. – Aqui é um hospital certo? E você é a cardiologista, se não me engano... É, eu acho que estou no lugar certo para ter uma consulta – disse ironicamente.

-Ah! Certo – falei virando os olhos. – E então não vai me dar um abraço?

Ele se levantou – Com prazer. E como tem passado? Quanto tempo não?

–Vou bem, muito bem - eu ri. – Mas e você? – disse o olhando seriamente. – Que tipo de pontada vem sentindo? - Harry gargalhou. – Qual é a graça? – indaguei franzindo a testa.

-Hermione, eu não estou com pontada alguma. Foi apenas uma desculpa para vê-la – ele continuou sorrindo. – Não achei que você fosse sair do expediente apenas para me ver.

-Então você vem aqui, apenas para me tomar tempo? – perguntei pondo as mãos na cintura.

-É...

-Deveria mesmo esperar isso do filho de um maroto – então eu me sentei ao lado dele, na maca.

-Queria te fazer um convite – ele disse me olhando de lado.

-Mais um?

-Mais um.

-E qual é?

-Você gostaria, nesse fim de semana, de me acompanhar na final de quadribol?

Foi a minha vez de gargalhar. – Você só pode estar brincando – retruquei colocando a mão em seu ombro.

-Não.

-Harry. Quadribol não é o que gosto – falei como se explicasse para uma criança.

-Quando éramos mais novos, você via as partidas do colégio.

-Porque _você_ estava jogando.

-Em nosso quarto ano nós fomos e você gostou. Prometo que desta vez nenhum comensal da morte nos atrapalhará.

-Não é por comensais da morte que não quero ir – disse saindo da maca. – Além do mais eu tenho...

-Você tem?

-Talvez eu vá para a casa de campo com um _amigo_ – Ok. Estava mentindo, não há nenhuma casa de campo... Mas eu _não_ posso ir à esse campeonato de quadribol. Não _gosto_ de quadribol, para começar.

-Me parece que não está muito animada para ir a essa tal casa de campo.

-Não diga besteiras.

-Por que então não olha para mim? Diga-me – ele falou e estava muito próximo, pude perceber quando me virei para encará-lo. - Diga que quer mesmo ir para aquele lugar com esse seu "amigo" – falou se aproximando, instintivamente me vi andando para trás.

-E-e-eu... – estávamos quase chegando à parede. - Quero ir a-àquela cas-sa de campo – Não posso acreditar que estou sentindo dificuldade de mentir olhando nos seus olhos... Maldita hora!

Harry sorriu. – Por que você está gaguejando? – ele perguntou se aproximando, e agora, definitivamente, eu estava entre Harry e a parede.

-Você está me deixando nervosa – retruquei exacerbada.

-Por que motivo? Por estar muito próximo a ti?

-Ha-ha. Acho que você está sendo muito convencido, Harry Potter.

Ele sorriu. - Vai comigo?

-Não!

-Vai ser divertido... – ele se aproximou mais. – _Te garanto que bem mais do que estar numa casa de campo_ – murmurou em meu ouvido.

Suspirei pesadamente. – Eu vou pensar no seu caso.

-_Não é o bastante Mione_.

-Hermione você esqueceu da... - a porta foi aberta.

Harry fez questão de se afastar lentamente de mim e de olhar para Nicolas como se nada tivesse acontecido._ Não que algo realmente tenha acontecido, é claro_.

-O que disse? – eu perguntei, e assim como Harry, agindo como se não houvesse nada.

-A ficha para os dados do _paciente_ – falou olhando Harry de cima a baixo. É, parece que meu moreno não se intimidou.

-Mione – Harry chamou. – tenho que ir.

-Você já vai?

-Acho que já atrapalhei demais por hoje. Ainda assim, espero uma resposta sua.

Segurei sua mão, impedindo-o de sair. – Como irei poder respondê-lo? – olhei de lado para Nicolas que tossiu de repente. – Eu não sei onde encontrá-lo, esqueceu?

-Ainda moro naquele mesmo lugar e tenho o mesmo telefone – assenti o soltando. – Se você quiser, eu posso ir à sua casa. Quando você quiser.

-Vá hoje, então. Pela noite, já terei uma resposta.

-Espero que positiva – ele disse sorrindo e então beijou minha mão.

-Vamos ver, está bem...? – e antes que me segurasse, eu retruquei. - Tenha um bom dia. Senhor capitão, senhor.

Ele virou, eu ri. – Tenha um bom dia, linda.

-Quem é esse cara? – Nicolas indagou assim que Harry sumiu de vista.

-É o Harry.

-Um amigo seu?

Levantei os olhos. – Meu melhor amigo, em todo mundo – disse ponderando. – É, ele é o meu melhor amigo – completei lentamente.

-Não lembro de já tê-lo visto.

Eu sorri. – Harry não anda por aqui.  
---------------  
(continua)  
---------------

Espero que curtam e que comentem.


	14. Chapter Bonus III

**Capítulo Bônus III**  
---_Festa da grifinória_---

Gina esbanjou o seu melhor sorriso ao chegar na mesa daqueles grifinórios. – Olá Rapazes. Moças.

-Merlim, parece que essa noite será a melhor da minha vida – disse Dino olhando-a de cima a baixo.

-Cuidado com essa mão, Thomas – Gina retrucou erguendo a sobrancelha. O homem sorriu impertinente, sob olhar reprovador de Parvati e Neville.

-O que foi, querida? – indagou maliciosamente.

-Se você puser essa sua mão em mim – ela sorriu cinicamente. – Eu _acabo_ contigo – sorrindo amarelo, o homem desviou o olhar.

-Já viu quem está de volta, Weasley? – Lilá pergunta.

-Creio que esteja falando da Hermione? – a loira assentiu. – Fiquei tão feliz ao encontrá-la...

-Hermione veio nos cumprimentar. Acompanhada por Harry – Neville disse. – Parece que ele conseguiu – murmurou apenas para que Gina, que estava ao seu lado, ouvisse.

-Ela está maravilhosa, não é? – disse sorrindo.

-Oh! – Simas e Dino exclamaram.

Lilá torceu o nariz. – Pois para mim ela não mudou nada. Deve continuar a mesma intragável de sempre.

Gina virou os olhos. – A inveja mata, _meu amor_.

Lilá sorriu com sarcasmo. – Inveja, da Granger? Faça-me o favor, _meu bem_.

-Desculpe, _querida_, mas creio que não foi você quem vi de mãos _atadas_ com Harry Potter – disse olhando-a de cima a baixo. – Não é você que está em ótima forma ou completamente estonteante aos olhos da maioria dos homens desse estabelecimento e – ela sorriu maliciosamente, erguendo a sobrancelha. – Não é você quem está dançando daquele jeito – disse apontando com a cabeça para a pista de dança. - Com o homem de sorriso mais sexy do mundo bruxo. Digo isso, ligada exclusivamente aos fatos, já que, esta última parte, foi comprovada pelo seminário das bruxas.

-Como se eu o quisesse fazer – retrucou secamente. Partavi olhou a amiga como se não a enxergasse. Gina franziu o cenho, tentando não se espantar com a quantidade de asneiras que saia do enorme poço que era a boca de Lilá.

-Não liga para o que a Gina diz, Lil – Dino retrucou. – Para quê Harry Potter se você tem a mim? – a ruiva gargalhou sob olhar incrédulo e confuso do mesmo. Simas e Partavi se entreolharam, rindo também da comparação. _Pobre Lilá_, pensaram rindo-se ainda mais.

-E você. Neville o que acha? – Simas indagou com ar malicioso.

-Hermione é uma mulher muito bela – disse sucintamente.

Gina pareceu finalmente ter encontrado algo interessante naquele lugar. – Onde está Beatriz? Ela está aqui?

-Não. Não pôde comparecer – Neville disse.

-Que pena – disse depois de refletir um pouco. - Ela iria adorar conhecer a Mione, você não acha?

-Ah. Certamente. Mas haverá outra oportunidade.

-Sem dúvida! Diga-me, não há nenhum problema não é?

-Não se preocupe. Ela só tem de ajudar os pais na loja deles, você sabe.

-Pra ser sincera não – retrucou calmamente. – Mas deixa pra lá. Nem deveria estar me metendo nisso.

-Não seja tola, Gina. Você é minha melhor amiga e também é amiga da Beatriz – a ruiva forçou um sorriso. – É claro que você pode e deve perguntar – disse com um sorriso condescende. – E no que eu puder lhe ser útil, eu serei.

-Ah. Obrigada – falou com um sorriso meia-boca, segurando sua mão. – Então você não vai se importar de dançar um pouquinho comigo não é, senhor?

-Menos _isso_, quero dizer – retrucou fazendo uma careta. – Eu não sou bom na dança, Gina.

-Eu não pedi nenhum profissional – contrapôs puxando-o levemente. – Vamos lá... Você quer que eu dance com Dino e corra o risco de sofrer um ataque daquela mão boba? – indagou fazendo biquinho.

Neville carranqueou ao imaginar Dino passando a mão na _amiga_. – Tudo bem. Mas só um pouco, Ok?

-Foi o que pedi, meu bem – disse sorrindo marotamente.

-Antes de irmos, pode me fazer um favor? – ele perguntou quanto já haviam saído de perto do grupinho.

-O que você quiser – murmurou num sorriso insinuante.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. "Ela está fazendo de novo" Suspirou "Tenho que acabar com isso" – Vá com Beatriz amanhã às compras? – o sorriso de Gina sumiu. – Eu não poderei estar no-

-Tudo bem, Neville. Não precisa explicar, eu vou - ela suspirou. – Mas você tem que me prometer uma coisa antes.

-Se estiver ao meu alcance...

-Não é o suficiente, Neville – a mulher ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Ok. O que é?

-Me dará toda sua atenção essa noite.

Ele ponderou. Enquanto isso, a música que se sucedeu era uma balada romântica. – Tudo bem, Ginevra – murmurou enlaçando cuidadosamente a cintura da mulher, trazendo-a para si sutilmente.

A ruiva sorriu, fechando os olhos. Seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, suas mãos ao redor do pescoço dele.  
"Um dia, você irá perceber que Beatriz não é a mulher certa, Neville" - E então ela deixou-se guiar pelo homem.  
---------------  
(continua)  
--------------

Desculpem-me algum erro!  
Espero que curtam...

Spoiler's do próximo capítulo (eu sei... eu sou tão 'boazinha'...):

_Hoje, mais cedo, lá estava eu, em sua sala. No trabalho dela. Querendo, mais uma vez, convencê-la a sair comigo. __  
__---&---___

_Como se pode deixar de estar hipnotizar por Hermione Granger? Seu encanto – ao menos em mim. – é mais forte do que o de qualquer Vella. – isso, no entanto, não significa nada, porque, tenho certeza, com aquele seu olhar... Ela pode ter qualquer um a seus pés.__  
__---&---___

_Hermione se levantou arrumando a saia. Desviei o olhar para a porta. – Até parece que está fugindo, Harry – ela disse sarcástica, me observando cuidadosamente.___

_Corei levemente sob sua insinuação. - Não seja tola – respondi buscando não fitá-la. – Por que fugiria de você?__  
__-----&----___

_A vi sorrindo novamente e acompanhei seus gestos e postura, eu não posso acreditar – não conseguia entender - que estivesse sozinha..._


	15. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

****

**A primeira vez que a encontrei novamente foi estranha.****  
****Hermione estava, no mínimo, chocada por me ter a sua frente, a sua porta, naquela noite. Mas, de algum modo, nós retornamos a conversar como há anos atrás... Talvez não com a mesma intimidade, depois de oito anos não se pode ter o mesmo comportamento não é? ******

**"Será que ela havia esquecido de mim? Do meu jeito?" Foi o que me veio à cabeça quando o olhar dela, abismado, encontrou o meu. Quero dizer, eu sempre cumpro uma promessa e eu havia lhe escrito, dizendo que iria ao seu encontro se não comparecesse na comemoração.******

**Deixando todo e qualquer assunto sobre nossa amizade de lado, a estudei atentamente. Hermione não estava irreconhecível, nem chegava perto disso. Eu poderia observar os mesmos traços, tão familiares...****  
****Ela tinha um ar mais amadurecido, apesar de tudo. E até um tanto quanto duro. Mas ainda era ela. Seus olhos, preenchidos pela surpresa, brilhavam tanto ou mais que há oito anos atrás.******

**Suspiro fechando os olhos um instante: E eu não pude deixar de achá-la mais bela...******

**Quando consegui convencê-la a me acompanhar até Hosgmead, a morena não estava nem um pouco animada. E, naquele lugar, creio que Hermione nunca esteve tão perdida. Se ela, pelo menos por um segundo, conseguiu se divertir, já estarei feliz.******

**Hoje, mais cedo, lá estava eu, em sua sala. No trabalho dela. Querendo, mais uma vez, convencê-la a sair comigo. Não de um modo romântico, não... Eu apenas queria Hermione de volta, no lugar certo. Antes que pudesse persuadi-la, no entanto, aquele homem apareceu. ****  
****Um loiro, de olhos claros, com um ar responsável que me deu nos nervos. Como se não bastasse, ele me fitou de cima a baixo, mas eu não o culpo por isso. Pelo modo como ele entrou no consultório de Hermione – sem bater. –, deve ter alguma intimidade com ela. E se não me engano – e tenho certeza que não –, pelo olhar que ele lançou a morena e a mim, ele estava com ciúmes.******

**Ele fez questão de frisar "paciente". Senti pena quando ele o fez. E daí que eu estava a abraçando? Que eu estava falando em seu ouvido? Como se nós estivéssemos fazendo algo completamente fora do pudor... Francamente.******

**Ainda acompanhei a reação de Hermione, que, para mim, foi completamente natural – não deveria ser diferente, não havia nada de absurdo ali... – o que me indica que entre eles não há nada. Ou que Hermione estava completamente ciente que eu não faria absolutamente nada.******

**Então, como combinado estou agora a sua porta.****  
****O que tinha na cabeça?****  
****Até parece que Hermione aceitará o convite... Ela, antes de tudo, odeia quadribol.****  
****"Além do que, Potter, se ela estiver com aquele 'amigo' dela, você não precisará cumprir sua promessa. Porque ela, _simplesmente_, já terá quem possa lhe servir de apoio, lembre-se".******

**Suspirei antes de tocar a campainha, tinha a cabeça em um redemoinho de pensamentos repetitivos e cansativos. Então, segundos depois, ela estava a minha frente e, como sempre, magnífica.****  
****Eu não posso deixar de reparar... Os cabelos cacheados, caindo por seus ombros como cascata. Os olhos cor de chocolate sorrindo quando encontraram os meus. Sinto sua pele suave e perfumada quando meus lábios roçam levemente em sua bochecha.******

**Como se pode deixar de estar hipnotizar por Hermione Granger? Seu encanto – ao menos em mim. – é mais forte do que o de qualquer Vella. – isso, no entanto, não significa nada, porque, tenho certeza, com aquele seu olhar... Ela pode ter qualquer um a seus pés.******

**-Venha. Seja bem vindo – disse educadamente, depois de nos afastarmos.******

**-Obrigado.******

**Depois que Hermione fez um gesto amplo, oferecendo-me qualquer lugar da sala, nós nos acomodados e eu pude observá-la melhor.******

**Eu poderia dizer que ela estava "normal", com uma roupa que pegara casualmente em seu guarda-roupa. Eu até queria dizer isso, mas... Bom, tudo bem, tem um _comentariozinho_ que eu não posso deixar de acrescentar... A morena a minha frente estava com uma blusa branca de gola olímpica; blusa esta, indo até seu pulso. Até esse momento eu não me importei, a blusa era muito elegante e eu acho que dificilmente algo possa cair mal às curvas da minha melhor – ou quase - amiga...****  
****Mas por alguma razão que sinto que sempre irei desconhecer, ela não estava usando uma calça jeans, de brim, ou seja lá os tipos de tecido que uma calça pode ter... Ela não estava usando uma calça.****  
****A _saia_, vermelho-café, que escolhera era básica. Mas, ainda assim, era o meu martírio. Quero dizer, Hermione sabe – ou _deveria_ saber ou lembrar – que eu tenho uma pequena _grande_ atração por suas pernas. Quero dizer, elas me fascinam... ******

**-Então – digo tentando apenas olhar para seus olhos. – Já tem uma resposta?******

**Ela pareceu ponderar. – Indo a este evento, significa que estarei fora da cidade por um final de semana? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha.******

**-Exatamente.******

**-Sem contato com ninguém do mundo trouxa?******

**Assenti. - E devo advertir, raramente você conseguirá qualquer sinal para fazer uma ligação telefônica.******

**Sorrindo, ela respondeu apenas. – Isso é ótimo.******

**-Desculpe-me, o que pode significar um "isso é ótimo"?******

**-Eu adoraria acompanhá-lo, Harry Potter – retrucou sorrindo mansamente.******

**Retribui seu sorriso. – Não vai se arrepender. A Gina estará conosco, assim como Neville e Beatriz.******

**A morena arqueou a sobrancelha – Beatriz estará lá? – lhe lancei um olhar confuso. – Quero dizer, a Gina sabe disso?******

**Sorri. – Sim. Na verdade, ela que sugeriu.******

**Hermione pareceu incrédula. – Estou impressionada. Realmente impressionada...******

**-Desculpe-me se estou sendo indiscreto, mas o que fará em relação ao seu "amigo"?******

**Talvez meu tom de voz tenha se tornado diferente em algum ponto, porque, nesse momento, Hermione me lançava um olhar enviesado. – O que está sugerindo quando diz "amigo" desse modo? – averiguou, mas não esperou uma resposta. – Eu apenas lhe direi que estarei ocupada. O que, de fato, é verdade.******

**-Bom... Tenho que ir.******

**-Já? Não quer beber alguma coisa?******

**-Não, muito obrigado. Vim aqui para saber sua resposta.******

**Hermione se levantou arrumando a saia. Desviei o olhar para a porta. – Até parece que está fugindo, Harry – ela disse sarcástica, me observando cuidadosamente.******

**Corei levemente sob sua insinuação. - Não seja tola – respondi buscando não fitá-la. – Por que fugiria de você?******

**-Na verdade, eu não mencionei que estivesse fugindo de mim, exatamente - continuou no mesmo tom. – Agora, entretanto, creio que esteja o fazendo.******

**-Por que fugiria de você? – repeti forçando-me a fitá-la nos olhos. Minha mente trabalhando contra o tempo para conseguir usar oclumência antes de Mione conseguir infiltrá-la. Ainda assim, não tenho idéia do porquê estou tão constrangido.******

**-Como eu poderia saber, senhor oclumência? – ela riu quando a olhei desconcertado. – Vamos lá, Harry. O que está escondendo? – inquiriu. – E não aceito um "não é nada" ou "Não sei do que está falando" – completou cruzando os braços.******

**Eu tive de sorrir. Ela nem deve saber o quanto fica imponente nesta posição... Sua cabeça para lado oposto de onde eu estava, enquanto seus olhos me espreitavam.******

**Suspirei derrotado. – Apenas a estava admirando – disse cuidadosamente. – Você sabe... Eu admiro muito... – Hermione me olhou, esperando que continuasse. Ergui a sobrancelha. – Bela saia – ela corou, como eu sabia que faria. A morena finalmente entendeu o que quis dizer.******

**-Obrigada – disse ela descruzando os braços, colocando uma mexa inexistente para trás da orelha.******

**-Agora, eu vou.******

**Havia dado três passos quando minha amiga chamou. – Não combinamos nada. Onde deverei estar? A que horas? O que tenho que levar?******

**E antes que pudesse perceber, estava novamente sentado de fronte a Hermione, conversando. O que ela deveria ou não levar, a que horas eu iria aparatar aqui, na sua casa, amanhã à noite. Não sei quando o assunto mudou ou quando passamos a estar acompanhados de uísque.****  
****A vi sorrindo novamente e acompanhei seus gestos e postura, eu não posso acreditar – não conseguia entender - que estivesse sozinha...****  
****----------------****  
****(Continua)****  
****----------------****  
****Espero que gostem e que comentem, claro! XD****  
****Valeu mesmo pelos comentários!**


	16. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

Não posso acreditar que ficarei incomunicável por dois dias inteiros. Timidamente um sorriso se forma em meus lábios. Dois dias! Era um sonho. Já não agüentava mais telefonemas e telefonemas a qualquer hora do dia como se minha vida estivesse acoplada ao hospital...  
Não me arrependo de ter escolhido esta profissão, sinto-me completamente realizada nela. Mas é que aqui, muitas vezes, perco grande parte de minha vida pessoal. E este tempo, não posso repor.

Sim. Não vou negar que é um grande alivio saber que não serei interrompida no que quer que esteja fazendo na copa.  
Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes desisti de programas que havia planejado há semanas para estar no hospital, cuidando de um paciente que dera entrada na mesma madrugada em que planejara uma viagem.

A minha mala já está organizada - E, por Deus, nunca foi tão complicado escolher roupas e acessórios para uma viagem como desta vez – então estou apenas esperando Harry Potter.

O interfone tocou. - Sim?

-Srta. Granger. Desculpe-me o horário, mas tem aqui um homem... Ele disse que-

-Deixe-o entrar.

-Hã, Ok, Srta. Granger.

Dois minutos depois a campainha tocou. – Boa noite! – Harry disse me oferecendo um belo sorriso. – Estou vendo que está pronta – falou beijando levemente minha face.

-Sim. Estava apenas esperando você – retruquei deixando-o entrar. – Imaginei que desta vez utilizasse um modo mais "trouxa".

-Como sempre perspicaz – contrapôs. – Imaginei que seria completamente estranho se a dona deste apartamento desaparecesse no ar, como num passe de mágica. Você não acha? – indagou em motejo. – Onde está sua mala? Estão nos esperando.

-Aqui – respondi ao encontro dela, a pegando. – Agora podemos ir.

Harry assentiu e quando eu o alcancei, retirou a mala de minhas mãos. – Deixe-me ajudá-la.

-Não é-

-Eu sei que não é necessário. Faço questão, entretanto.

-Está bem, então - assim que chegamos na entrada o porteiro me abordou. – Sim, irei fazer uma curta viagem. Se alguém vier me procurar, peça para ligar para meu celular, Ok? – Harry me olhou de lado. De fato nunca tive um prazer tão grande em dizer esta frase... Porque, simplesmente, qualquer que seja o ser que me procure não irá me encontrar por dois dias inteiros.

-Entendido. – Desejando boa noite àquele senhor, nós saímos.

-Hermione?

-Diga.

-Você esqueceu do-

Eu sorri. – Não Harry, não esqueci que estarei incomunicável por esses dias, mas tinha que tirar esse peso da consciência – o homem ao meu lado sorriu, virando os olhos. – Então o que faremos agora?

Harry retirou calmamente algo do bolso, me lançando um olhar maroto. – Agora isso – retrucou apertando o que tinha na mão esquerda.

Franzi a testa em confusão, nada havia acontecido. Então o moreno se dirigiu para os carros estacionados um pouco mais adiante de onde estávamos. – Harry...? – foi quando entendi. Ele se dirigiu a um carro em particular, um com o porta-malas aberto, depositou minha mala ali e o fechou.

Harry sorriu da minha confusão e abriu a porta para mim. – Acomode-se srta. Granger.

-Olá Mione! – Gina falou animadamente, as minhas costas.

-Como vai, Gina – perguntei ao colocar o cinto de segurança. – Neville.

-Olá Hermione – o homem não me pareceu tão animado assim. 

Assim que Harry deu a partida, perguntei em tom baixo: – Onde está Beatriz, ela não viria?

Ele me olhou rapidamente. – Sim. Ela _viria_, mas falemos disso depois – respondeu baixo. – Alguém quer escutar música? – ele perguntou olhando o retrovisor.

-Não faça perguntas difíceis, Potter – Gina replicou ironicamente. – O que você tem de bom por aqui?  
---------------

-Mas você vai deixá-lo aqui? – Neville indagou enquanto Harry abria o porta-malas.

Estávamos já distante da cidade, num lugar deserto que não tinha noção alguma de onde ficava.

-O que tem demais? – Harry replicou por sua vez, tirando apenas minha mala do carro.

-E se tentarem furtá-lo?

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha – Duvido muito que um trouxa possa roubar o que não consegue _ver_ – disse e, para meu espanto, o carro sumiu, assim que ele apertou a "coisa" que tinha na mão. Por que ainda me surpreendo com bruxos?

Balançando a cabeça negativamente me voltei para Harry. – Onde estão as _suas_ malas?

-Ah. Já estão lá – pisquei. – E se não se importar, mandarei a sua agora mesmo – assenti. Pegando sua varinha, Harry fez sumir minhas malas.

-Você tem certeza que mandou para o lugar certo? – Gina perguntou zombeteira.

-Bom, eu acho que sim – Harry contrapôs no mesmo tom. Olhei para os dois incrédula.

-É brincadeira, Mione – a ruiva disse rindo-se. – Não se preocupe, sua mala está onde deveria estar – completou segurando meu ombro.

Eu realmente espero que sim. – Estão prontos? – Harry perguntou, quando estávamos em volta do que parecia ser uma barra de ferro enferrujada. – No três, Ok? Um, Dois, TRÊS! – e assim nos seguramos na barra.

Aquela sensação de ser sugada me atingiu novamente. Havia esquecido como era _péssimo_ utilizar uma chave de portal. Então, alguns segundos depois, Harry pediu para que soltássemos o ferro. Eu o fiz.  
E de repente eu estava caindo e caindo... E caindo mais... Meu Deus, tenho a impressão que estarei morta antes de cair no chão e se isso não acontecer... Bom, eu morrerei da queda...  
Onde estão os outros em momentos como esse? Está tudo tão escuro que não consigo enxergar nada, então fechei os olhos esperando a dor, que eu tinha certeza, viria logo. Mas nada aconteceu.

Abri meus olhos por fim e, para meu horror, estava _muito bem_ segura, sendo observada por Gina e Neville que sorriam brejeiros. – Achei que você talvez pudesse ter perdido a prática... – Harry disse com um sorriso, me pondo no chão. – Acho que estive certo nesta suposição. – "_Talvez_," pensei "Eu tenha atingido em tempo recorde a escala de um a cem do vermelho".

Por um momento desejei ter me espatifado no chão ou quem sabe estar morta...  
Harry passou a andar, juntamente com Neville. Então fui ao encontro de Gina, que me esperava, ainda sorrindo.

-O que foi? – indaguei desconfortável quando ela me olhou de lado, mordendo o lábio inferior, certamente prendendo o riso.

-Você tinha quer ver sua cara quando saiu do colo do Harry. Atingiu vários tons de vermelho tão rapidamente! – e explodiu em risadinhas. – Foi hilariante!

Batendo levemente meu corpo no dela, sorri sem jeito. – Ok. Fui ridícula.

-Não... – Gina se retratou secando os olhos. – Não. Achei até bonitinho, sabe?

-Você não tem jeito Gina – retruquei entrando logo em seguida na barraca onde os rapazes, segundos antes também haviam entrado.   
---------------

-Finalmente senhores! Por um momento achamos que não viriam mais – Fred e Jorge disseram em uníssono, e pra variar, causticamente. 

Mas eu não lhes dei atenção. Havia esquecido o quanto são impressionantes as criações mágicas... Estava, agora, dentro de uma casa bem aconchegante.

-Parece maravilhada – Harry disse, surgindo ao meu lado.

-Estou. Havia esquecido a grandiosidade das coisas mágicas.

-Você ainda não viu nada – retrucou piscando para mim. – Bom. Temos três quartos. O de lá de cima, eu reservei para as senhoritas, é uma suíte – falou entregando-me uma chave. - Fred e Jorge, vocês podem ficar com o quarto próximo à cozinha – disse jogando-lhes a chave. - Neville, espero que não se importe de dividir um quarto comigo. E, se serve de consolo, - ele sorriu. – Eu não ronco.

-Sem problema.

Então todos se dirigiram a seus quartos, para organizá-los.  
---------------

-E então Harry – disse bebendo um pouco do café que me oferecera e sentando-me a mesa. – Onde está a Beatriz?

-Bom... Parece-me que Beatriz finalmente entendeu as pretensões de Gina – disse assim que percebeu que só nós dois estávamos na cozinha. – Ela quis tomar satisfações com Neville. Ele lhe disse que não sabia do que ela estava falando. Ela insistiu, - Harry suspirou como se conhecesse bem histórias como essa. - Neville disse-lhe exaustivamente que entre ele e Gina só havia amizade. Uma linda amizade colorida. Devo acrescentar... – ri, balançando negativamente a cabeça. – Brincadeira. Realmente só há ou havia, não sei dizer... Uma amizade entre eles.

-E então?

-Como você pode imaginar, ela não acreditou em uma palavra dele, disse que não iria mais para copa de quadribol alguma e pediu um tempo para pensar...

-Eu disse a ele que quem dá tempo é relógio – Gina falou. Quando olhei para trás, ela estava encostada à porta. – Mas Neville não me ouviu... E agora está na maior dor de cotovelo... Culpando-se ainda mais – disse virando os olhos. – Como se realmente gostasse da Beatriz – murmurou cruzando os braços, com um ar completamente entediado. Harry e eu nos entreolhamos de sobrancelhas erguidas. – Está lá, agora no quarto, se culpando por ter vindo à copa... – continuou, sem se importar com os olhares que lhe lançávamos. 

-Bom. Creio que conseguirá ajudá-lo...

Gina nos olhou. – Talvez – ela sorriu levemente. – É. Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.  
---------------  
(continua)  
---------------  
Obrigada pelos comentários! Espero que curtam e que comentem (sobre) este novo capítulo.


	17. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

A manhã chegou e a animação dos gêmeos a acompanhou. Assim que os primeiros raios de sol apareceram, eles acordaram e, por conseguinte, acordaram toda a casa...

-Eu não posso acreditar! – Gina gritou exasperada, abrindo furiosamente a porta do quarto e debruçando-se no corrimão para observar a parte de baixo. – Será que dá pra fazer silêncio?! – continuou e sem esperar resposta fechou novamente a porta, com um estrondo.

-Bom, Gina – Hermione bocejou ainda sonolenta. – Se havia alguém, nesta casa, que ainda estivesse dormindo, seus gritos certamente o acordaram... – disse levantando-se da cama.

-Perdoe-me Mione, mas aqueles dois me tiram do sério! Grrr – falou jogando-se na cama. – Ai Droga... Queria tanto dormir um pouco mais – reclamou tapando o rosto com o travesseiro.

-Boa sorte – a morena falou, dirigindo-se ao banheiro. – Eu não irei mais conseguir...

Assim que Hermione saiu do banho, Gina entrou. E depois de alguns minutos, estavam descendo as escadas ao encontro da cozinha. O mal-humor de Gina sumindo assim que entrara no local.

-Você sabe que eu te amo não é, Harry? – indagou beijando sua face e pegando um copo de chocolate quente e uma torrada que o mesmo lhe oferecera. – Está delicioso.

-Creio que esteja falando do chocolate – ela sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Neville.

–Bom dia! – falou beijando sua face também. Neville apenas assentiu para ela e Hermione.

-Estávamos comentando, vamos dar uma olhada por aí, procurar alguns amigos. O que acham de um passeio? – indagou Fred, olhando a irmã e Hermione.

-Seria ótimo! – a ruiva exclamou, mas desanimou um pouco ao olhar para o amigo ao seu lado.  
-----------------

Jorge e Fred sumiram de vista. Decerto, Harry dissera a Hermione, estavam fazendo apostas...  
Então, Gina puxara Neville para um lado, dizendo que queria ajudá-lo e – para Harry e Hermione - que mais tarde se encontrariam em casa.

-Você acha que isso pode dar certo?

Harry sorriu e negou com a cabeça. – Mas torço para dar. Venha, - ele segurou sua mão - Vou lhe mostrar as últimas novidades.

Hermione se divertia vendo as roupas que alguns fãs colocavam. Homens usando saias, camisolas... Meias-calça como cinto ou touca. 

-Bem. Nem tudo mudou por aqui – Harry comentou quando passaram por um bruxo com uma roupa de mergulho, incluindo os pés de pato. Eles entreolharam-se sorrindo.

O moreno lhe mostrava algumas miniaturas dos jogadores, pôsteres que falavam ou se despiam – Hermione ficara chocada. – chapéus mágicos que gritavam horrores do time adversário.  
Comprara para eles, mais uma vez, aqueles binóculos mágicos que retardava as jogadas.

Por fim, Harry comprara para ela um enorme chapéu do time Irlandês. – Não! É maior que minha cabeça! – ela argumentou.

-Ele é ajustável – retrucou vencedor, pondo em sua cabeça. 

Hermione suspirou resignada, enquanto deixava Harry colocar o chapéu em sua cabeça. Assim que ele o fez, a morena teve a sensação de estar em seu quinto ano e ter se tornado, de repente, Luna Lovegood, com aquele seu enorme chapéu de um leão rugindo... Mas afastou o pensando ao lembrar de Rony.

–Ficou uma gracinha... Está linda – Harry disse com um sorriso que, ela achava, fazia de propósito para desorientá-la.

Hermione virou os olhos. – Agora vamos procurar alguma coisa para o senhor, Harry James – ele apenas sorriu, há quando tempo aquela mulher não o chamava assim? Hermione continuou - Está muito enganado se acha que ficará assim, tão _simpático__  
_aos olhos alheios – foi a vez dela de lhe tomar pela mão e seguir ao encontro de alguma barraca que pudesse encontrar algo bem _interessante_.

As pessoas algumas vezes paravam para observá-los, querendo saber quem era aquela bela mulher sorridente que parecia tão intima a Harry Potter. Mas até aquele momento, nenhuma informação era passada e só havia especulações.

Hermione se deu por satisfeita ao encontrar um broche de no mínimo 25 centímetros de altura e 15 de largura que falava a escalação da Irlanda e projetava o nome "Irlanda" de modo multicolor com todas as cores possíveis e imagináveis de cinco em cinco minutos – como se estivesse soltando fogos de artifício.

-Eu não vou comprar isso! – Harry reclamou, pedindo com o olhar que a amiga fosse um pouco condescendente.

-Tudo bem – ele se animou. – Eu compro – a morena disse dando de ombros e retirando a carteira do bolso. – Você faria o favor de trocar pra mim? – ela indagou com um sorriso _inocente_, mostrando o dinheiro trouxa para o homem dono da barraca ao lado, que, pelo modo "normal" que se vestia, conhecia o mundo trouxa.

-Mas é claro princesa... – Harry bufou e sem mais, puxou a amiga para seu lado.

-O que foi?

-Eu troco pra você – disse com cara de pouco amigos para o homem que parecia querer falar alguma coisa.

-Você é um amor, Harry – disse sorrindo assim que fizeram a troca e pôde comprar o broche. – Aqui! Venha – Harry ainda tentou fazer seu melhor olhar do tipo: cachorro-que-caira-do-caminhão-de-mudança, mas a morena fingiu não enxergar.

-Já que você quer tanto me fazer passar essa _vergonha_ – ele disse cedendo. Hermione sorriu, aproximando-se para por em sua blusa o buttom.

A morena riu gostosamente quando, assim que terminara de atacar o broche, ele começou a projetar as luzes e gritar a possível escalação da Irlanda e Harry corara furiosamente enquanto passavam por uma multidão que o olhavam com curiosidade.

-Ah. Nem pensar Harry! Pode tirando esse casaco.

-Estou sentindo frio! - a verdade, no entanto, é que descobrira que coberto, o broche não funcionava.

-Harry – falou em tom de aviso, estendendo a mão. Esperando que o homem lhe desse o casaco, ele assim o fez. Muito relutante, é verdade, mas lhe deu.

Assim que tirou o casaco e o estendeu para Hermione, alguém o abraçou. – Harry! Tudo bom?! Não posso acreditar que esteja aqui.

Ele se afastou incomodado. – Ah... – ele encarou a pessoa. - Olá Chang – disse franzindo a testa.

Antes que a mulher pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o buttom disparou e Cho deu um pulo para trás, totalmente assustada. Hermione, que fora ignorada por Cho - não se sabe se propositalmente -, gargalhou, fazendo Harry se voltar para ela. – Muito engraçado não é, Srta. Granger? – ele indagou sem conter o riso também.

-Não... Não me pergunte coisas... Coisas desse tipo – retrucou tentando, de modo frustrado, parar de rir. – Podem me comprometer – disse secando os olhos e tentando se acalmar, respirando fundo. – Ai meu Deus... – ela murmurou quando percebeu que Cho se desequilibrara e agora estava no chão. Hermione fungou. – Ai meu Deus, Harry. Ajude! – disse pondo a mão na boca, forçando-se a não rir mais. Mas era quase impossível. 

Assim que Harry a ajudou, Hermione se aproximou. – Você está bem, Cho? – indagou revestindo-se de toda sua força de vontade e engolindo um riso que viera assim que a oriental lhe olhara indignada.

-Quem é você? – perguntou olhando-a de cima a baixo.

-Não se lembra? É a Mione. Hermione Granger – Harry falou e não estava nada contente com o comportamento de Cho.

Ela torceu o nariz. – Tudo bem, Granger. Não foi nenhum tipo de feitiço seu, _eu creio_ – disse com ironia.

Hermione, para o espanto de Cho e o de Harry, sorriu. – Não. Não foi... Tenho o costume de utilizar a face para eles. E a propósito... Como vai sua amiga, a _Marietta_...? Aquela sua amiga... A dedo-duro? – indagou como se pensasse no assunto. - Acho que é isso, "Marietta", se não me engano.

Cho se tornou escarlate, Harry estava vendo a hora dela explodir. – Escute aqui sua... – A morena ergueu a sobrancelha de modo desafiador. Ela suspirou. – Eu tenho que ir. Foi realmente bom encontrar você, Harry. Espero que torça por mim.

Assim que ela saiu, Hermione fechou os olhos. – Ah Droga...

-Aquela sobre a Marietta - ele comentou em seu ouvido. –, Foi muito boa. Vamos lá, nós podemos comer alguma coisa e esquecer este ou pelo menos parte deste incidente grotesco – disse lhe segurando a cintura e a guiando.

-Desculpe por aquilo, ela me tirou do sério.

-Pelo que? – retrucou olhando-a e sorrindo. – Não sei do que está falando... Mas se for deste broche... Só aceito suas desculpas se puder retirá-lo.

-Nada disso. É um presente. Além do mais, você fica estranhamente "brilhante" com ele – ela comentou em remoque.   
-----------------  
(continua)  
-----------------

Olá... Obrigada pelos comentários!

Bom, esqueci se o nome da amiga de Cho é Marietta... Corrijam-me se estiver errada, tudo bem?


	18. Chapter 14

Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Fico feliz que tenham gostado. Espero que gostem deste e que, claro, comentem XD!

**Capítulo XIV**

A tarde que passei com Harry foi maravilhosa. Um tanto quanto surpreendente... Descobri que Cho é a apanhadora reserva do time Irlandês – quando Harry me contou isto, pensei sordidamente que era o único lugar que Cho iria alcançar naquele time, a vaga de substituta - Descobri também que a Marietta, bom, ela ainda luta para "restabelecer" seu rosto. Coitada!

Então anoitecera e nós voltamos para casa. Tomamos um banho, nos organizarmos e nos aprontamos. Esta noite vamos a um jantar especial. Harry fora convidado a comparecer no jantar entre as seleções... E eu serei sua acompanhante.  
Ele não estava muito animado para comparecer, insistiu que não queria ir. Gina e Neville, entretanto, lhe convenceram que seria de extremo mal-gosto recusar o convite. Além do mais, dissera Neville, se Harry não fosse, eu não poderia ir...

Gina, que também fora convidada, levaria Neville – ela quase o obrigara... - E os gêmeos estavam mais interessados em aproveitar a noite de _outro modo_.

Eu disse que não tinha importância, que não queria ir àquele jantar, mas depois de tanta insistência da parte de Neville e Gina, Harry cedeu, estranhamente amuado.  
-----------------

Chegamos à barraca dos organizadores do jantar às dez. Quando entramos encontramos um elfo doméstico, ele parecia estar a nossa espera, e pediu que nós o acompanhássemos.  
A "casa" era impecável e muito maior do que a que estávamos instalados. Pareceu-me, entretanto, completamente mínima e fria em relação onde eu estava com Harry, Gina, os gêmeos e Neville. Pois aqui, eles tratavam elfos como escravos. Era muito desumano.

Quando achei que voltaria de onde estava, antes de ver quem eram aqueles seres imundos que prestavam pobres elfos ao trabalho escravo, Harry segurou minha mão e a apertou, chamando minha atenção.

-_Sei que não suporta vê-los assim. Mas, por favor, não vá_ – murmurou em meu ouvido. Ergui meus olhos para ele e assenti.

Então um homem alto e com uma barriga enorme veio ao nosso encontro. – Potter, meu rapaz, você pôde vir – disse apertando entusiasmadamente a mão dele. – E quem é esta bela jovem que o acompanha?

-Filipe, está é Hermione Granger. Mione, este é Filipe Jones, organizador do evento.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Jones.

-Me chame de Filipe, meu bem – disse abrindo um sorriso largo e beijando-me a mão. Olhei para Harry erguendo a sobrancelha, o homem a minha frente não me pareceu disposto a soltar minha mão.

Harry segurou meu ombro, olhando inquisitivo para Filipe, que ainda com um sorriso grande soltou lentamente a minha mão. – Fiquem a vontade - e foi cumprimentar Gina e Neville.

-_É, ele definitivamente gostou de você_ – disse baixo e muito maliciosamente.

-_Ainda posso mudar de idéia, Potter_ – retruquei ainda mais baixo. –_E sair desse lugar._

-Não brinque assim – ele disse e suspirou quando seus olhos caíram sobre uma certa pessoa.

Não pude sorrir de seu desgosto. Primeiro porque, não estava nada animada com o que vira também e segundo, os olhos de Harry caíram em Cho Chang. Talvez, ela fosse a pessoa que menos desejasse ver a minha frente.  
Ah! Mas não a deixaria estragar meu humor.

-Harry Potter! – foi o suficiente para que todos os olhares se voltassem para o homem ao meu lado. - Granger! Que prazer em revê-los – foi o suficiente também para ter um desejo louco de azará-la. _Aquela..._

-Olá Cho. Fico satisfeito que não tenha se ferido com aquela queda – Harry retrucou tão naturalmente que me surpreendeu. – Espero que não esteja dolorida... Você caiu numa possível bem incomoda, espero que não atrapalhe na hora de _sentar-se_ na vassoura.

-Não – disse com um sorriso amarelo. – Estou bem.

-Meu bem, você é cruel – falei para que só ele ouvisse. Harry me ofereceu um sorriso maroto.

"Esta noite está longe de acabar". E eu não tinha idéia do quanto estava certa sobre isso.

As pessoas que se encontravam ali nos olhavam como se fossemos as mais encantadoras das Vellas.  
Harry fazia questão de ignorar qualquer olhar que lhe era lançado e cumprimentara, educadamente, todos que foram ao nosso encontro.

Descobri que aquilo não era de todo ruim. Pelo menos achava isso até que mais alguém chegou, atrasado, para variar.

Foi como se tudo estivesse se quebrando novamente dentro de mim. Não doía, mas me trazia muito magoa. Ressentimento.  
Era como se eu realmente tivesse voltado no tempo, e para ser sincera, eu não gostei disso. Eu não gostei nem um pouco disso... Fez-me lembrar do por quê havia saído do mundo bruxo e porque havia deixado amigos preciosos naquele lugar...

Desnorteada, olhei Harry, como se este pudesse me dar alguma indicação do que fazer. Mas ele não podia. Retribuindo meu olhar, ele apenas suspirou. Era como se dissesse que um dia isso iria acontecer.  
De fato, no fundo, eu sabia que poderia acontecer, mas, de verdade, não queria que tão cedo isso viesse a ocorrer...  
Mas lá estava ele, de mãos atadas a uma mulher loira de orbes grandes que supus ser Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley. E como se não bastasse, quando este encontrou Harry, isto é, pousou os olhos nele, foi cumprimentá-lo.

O moreno ao meu lado sorriu levemente, saudando-os (era mesmo Luna) – mas, eu percebi, aquele sorriso seu não era nem de longe tão leve assim.  
Então aconteceu, Rony olhou para mim e de fato não escondeu a surpresa de me ver ali.

-Hã... Como vai Hermione? - disse estendendo a mão.

Verdadeiramente estive tentada a ignorar sua mão, mas não consegui. Seria tão deselegante... Além do mais, eu nunca tratei ninguém assim, salvo Malfoy e Snape. Mas estes, bom, estes nem devem ser classificados como "pessoas". Então lhe ofereci a minha mão. – Estou ótima – e aquelas palavras me pareceram bem sinceras. – É um prazer revê-la Luna.

A loira sorriu meio alheia. – A você também Hermione. E como vai a vida? Soube que esteve entre trouxas.

-Sim. Eu vivo entre trouxas.

-Então o que faz aqui? – indagou confusa, mas não querendo ser inconveniente (já sendo, é claro).

-Harry – respondi simplesmente.

-É maravilhoso ter amigos assim, não é mesmo?

Sem que percebesse estava sorrindo e este sorriso cresceu. – Você não sabe o quando – retruquei. Mesmo a conversa com Luna estando bem agradável, queria sair dali. Rony me observava com tanta atenção que me deixava incomoda.

Antes que pensasse em algo bom para me afastar, estava procurando a mão de Harry e a apertando. Ele me olhou e então assentiu rápida e disfarçadamente, tive certeza que o moreno entendera o que havia em meus olhos e, por alguma razão desconhecida, me senti confortável novamente – ali, com a mão na de Harry, sob seu olhar, sob sua atenção. Era como se estivesse ciente do calor que ele emanava. Da sua presença ao meu lado e me sentisse protegida... Era estranho, fazia muito tempo que não me sentia assim, necessitada da proteção de outra pessoa.

Harry perguntou se Rony já havia cumprimentado Gina, no que o ruivo disse que não. O moreno então afirmou que Gina estava muito saudosa e que se este não a procurasse, ela realmente ficaria chateada. Então Rony nos pediu licença e, levantando consigo Luna, saiu a procura da irmã.

-Muito obrigada.

-Não precisa agradecer. Como se sente?

-Péssima. Eu não queria vê-lo, eu... Ah Deus, eu ainda não estava preparada.

-Nós nunca estamos preparados.

-Quer dizer que...

-Sim. Luna é a esposa de Rony.

Não soube muito bem o que aconteceu depois. Acho que entrei em choque, pois perdi a percepção do que acontecia a minha volta.  
Com uma pequena exclamação, por fim voltei ao que considero "normal" depois dessa revelação.

Harry estava me olhando estranhamente. - _Você está bem, Hermione?_ - indagou baixo. Sua mão apertando um pouco mais a minha. – Está pálida.

-Acho que preciso apenas de um pouco de ar.

-Eu a acompanho.

-Não é preciso, Harry... Eu vo-

-Ficar bem? – ele deu um sorriso. – Eu sei disso, meu bem. Mas há um motivo melhor para sair desse antro que levar uma bela dama a uma caminhada ao ar livre?

Apenas o olhei enquanto Harry enlaçava nossos braços e me guiava para fora daquela "barraca".  
"Como ele ainda consegue prever o que irei falar?!" Deixando esta ponderação de lado, deixei-me estar apenas apreciando a companhia dele. Que, francamente, me era muito aprazível.   
-----------------  
(continua)  
-----------------

Desculpe-me qualquer erro...  
Beijo e até breve.


	19. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

Eles mal _aproveitaram_ aquele jantar. De fato, se entretiveram na 'pequena' caminhada naquele lugar, talvez por estarem longe das pessoas que decerto não queriam falar, ou ao menos, encontrar.  
O jantar já estava sendo servido quando Harry e Hermione resolveram voltar. Na verdade, ele já havia sido servido e, agora, a sobremesa estava a mesa. Ninguém, entretanto, comentou acerca do atraso do _casal_.  
Gina e Neville apenas lhes lançaram olhares muito peculiares que não passaram despercebidos por Rony. Os morenos fizeram questão de ignorá-los. Com certeza, Neville e Gina tinham extrapolado novamente no álcool. O que, Harry comentara com a amiga, acontecia algumas vezes.

Depois do jantar, ao qual Harry e Hermione não aproveitaram nada - a não ser uma pequena quantidade da sobremesa, que não puderam recusar. -, as pessoas foram direcionadas para um salão e conversas paralelas passaram a surgir.

-Como foi o passeio? – Gina indagou com um sorriso insinuante que Hermione assim que respondeu não percebeu.

-Foi maravilhoso. Muito desopilante, se quer saber.

-É mesmo?! Ótimo, me conte detalhes... – a morena a encarou, Gina ainda mantinha aquele sorriso maldoso.

-Ah! Por Deus, Gina! O que está pensando? Não aconteceu _nada_ entre Harry e eu lá fora, você esqueceu que somos _apenas bons amigos_?

-Não, mas talvez vocês possam ter esquecido... – ela abriu um sorriso ainda maior. – Não que eu não ache certo, meu anjo. Creio que tenha toda razão... Harry realmente é alguém bem... hmm... _Apetitoso_ – Hermione corou furiosamente. – Vamos lá, Mione. Eu sei que não é cega, admita, Harry se tornou alguém _fabuloso_. E acredite, você ainda não sabe de um quarto do que ele é _capaz_ – murmurou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Chega Gina! Você está completamente fora de si! Não quero saber do que Harry é capaz – falou com veemência.

-Deveria! Não iria se arrepender, te juro.

-O que? – Harry e Neville haviam chegado. – Se arrepender do que?

-Nada que tenha importância, Harry – Hermione se adiantou a falar. Tinha quase certeza de que se Gina abrisse a boca, diria coisas muito constrangedoras.

-Bem Neville. Eu 'tô exausta! – disse com a voz em tom fraco. Hermione a olhou de lado, Gina estava muito animada há minutos atrás, não parecia nem um pouco cansada antes. A ruiva lhe deu uma piscadela enquanto tomava o braço de Neville. – Ainda preciso me despedir do meu irmão.

-Você acha saudável deixá-los sozinhos?

Harry lhe sorriu. – Eles são adultos e vacinados, Hermione.  
**--------oOo--------**

-O que acha de irmos embora? – Harry indagou meia hora depois. 

-Ótima idéia – ela já não agüentava mais aqueles olhares dirigidos a si.

Antes que pudessem passar despercebidos até a saída, Rony e Luna estavam a frente deles. – Já vão? – Rony indagou com um pequeno sorriso.

-Sim. Foi bom reencontrá-lo, Rony – Harry retrucou dando um abraço no amigo. – E a você, Luna.

A loira sorriu beijando-lhe o rosto e depois abraçando Hermione. Quando Rony foi fazer o mesmo, isto é, abraçar Hermione, a morena lhe ofereceu uma das mãos, mantendo uma distância confortável do ruivo. Sorrindo amarelo, Rony também estende a sua.

"Educada sim, sangue de barata nunca!" – Tenham uma boa noite – Hermione falou.

Harry "tomou" seu ombro. – Vamos?

-Ótimo – retrucou com um sorriso, apertando levemente a mão do amigo.  
**--------oOo--------**

Em alguns minutos, já estavam em "casa".

-Foi uma noite maravilhosa – Hermione disse "Principalmente enquanto estivemos fora daquele lugar...".

Harry sorriu. – Ela ainda não terminou. Eu não sei você, mas estou faminto – disse enquanto andava pelo cozinha. – Irei fazer um breve lanche, me acompanha?

-Eu adoraria.

-Sente-se, senhorita Granger – o moreno falou pomposamente, fazendo a morena rir, e lhe mostrando um lugar à mesa.

-Não quer ajuda?

-Não é necessário. Num piscar de olhos a comida estará a sua frente.

De fato, Harry era muito hábil na cozinha, ainda mais estando com sua varinha em mãos. Então, o lanche não tardara a chegar.

Hermione observava cuidadosamente sua xícara quando dissera muito baixo, talvez na esperança de Harry não ouvi-la: – A Luna está linda, não é? – seu olhar voltando-se para o moreno.

Harry não respondeu de imediato. – Sim. Ela se tornou uma mulher muito bonita – ele pausou. – Assim como você – Hermione levantou os olhos, fitando-o incerta. Ele sorriu afagando sua mão livre. Os olhos dela decaíram para suas mãos juntas. – Você sente falta dele não é? – indagou retirando sua mão da dela.

-Não em verdade. Não agora – retrucou. – Mal posso acreditar em tudo que perdi – murmurou segundos depois. – Às vezes, quando estava sozinha, naqueles anos, eu tentava imaginar o que você... – ela sorriu com nostalgia, seu olhar distante. – ou Gina poderiam estar fazendo naquele momento, o que poderiam estar pensando...

"Bom, quando eu não estava estudando – sim, porque eu não tinha mais a amiga que sabia de tudo para me ajudar... -, ficava a pensar o que diabos me fez deixá-la ir" ele pensou em dizer, mas preferiu guardar em silêncio.

-Senti sua falta – Harry falou. – Mas disso você já sabe, não é? Acho que já disse umas "trocentas" vezes... – falou rindo-se e balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Sabe Hermione – ele a olhou seriamente desta vez. – Eu nunca mais vou deixá-la sair da minha vida, da nossa vida. Esteja certa disto.

-Não irei me esforçar pelo contrario, Harry – replicou com um sorriso cansado. – Não quero mais perdê-los de vista. Nem a você, nem a Gina.

Harry sorriu e afagou levemente a bochecha da mulher. – Ah minha amiga... Não sabe o quanto a prezo.

Ela segurou a mão que lhe acariciava o rosto, a entrelaçando a sua. – Talvez eu saiba, Harry.

Ele a fitou com um pequeno sorriso. Hermione preferiu, desta vez, sustentar o olhar. Não era segredo sua fascinação por aqueles olhos verdes e, em verdade, sem os óculos, aqueles verdes tornavam-se ainda mais encantadores...  
A vista dele decaiu lentamente para os lábios dela, mas a morena estava muito distraída para perceber. Ela suspirou, com suas próprias ponderações. Nunca se sentira tão atraída por Harry Potter quanto naquele momento, queria beijá-lo...

Seus rostos estavam mais próximos do que suas consciências estavam cientes. E, no momento, seus lábios estavam a um par de centímetros de se tocarem.

Mas não era a hora. Sobressaltaram-se quando ouviram a porta da cozinha se abrir, dando espaço a uma Gina e um Neville muito à vontade... Harry e Hermione se entreolharam de testa franzida, choque estampado em todo o rosto.

Não era para menos, no entanto. A vista dos morenos foi do abraço por trás que Neville dava em Gina, este estando ainda a beijar seu pescoço. Para a ruiva (com um sorriso quase afetado de tanta felicidade) apenas com uma blusa masculina que ia até um pouco acima de seus joelhos. Então para os cabelos mais que desgrenhados de Neville e, por fim, pausaram na aparente falta de _vestimenta_ de Neville. Hermione desviou a vista, constrangida.

Quando estiveram cientes que não eram os únicos na cozinha, Gina riu nervosamente enquanto Neville corava furiosamente. Estavam sem ação.  
Hermione persistia olhando para a mesa, como se nesta houvesse algo muito interessante. Ela tentava, ainda, conter o riso. Harry, de sobrancelha erguida, já sorria, completamente abobado com a situação em que se encontrava.

-Nós... – Neville começou. Harry ergueu as mãos.

-Sem comentários, Neville. Sem comentários – disse balançando a cabeça. – Não creio que possam explicar algo assim. Bom, acho que é hora de nos retirar... – Harry disse. Hermione assentiu de pronto.

Mas a morena não se moveu, ruborizava só de imaginar encontrar Neville _daquele modo_. Parecendo entender, Harry decidiu ajudar a amiga, brincando um pouco. Ele a levantou e, com uma das mãos, tapou sua vista... E então, com Hermione rindo-se e as cegas sendo guiada pelo moreno, eles se dirigiram para a saída do lugar.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Harry os olhou de cima a baixo enquanto passava. - Quanta indecência! – exclamou debochado, rindo-se quando ambos coraram mais. E então saiu do lugar.

Harry retirou a mãos da vista da amiga. – Pronto, agora já está a salvo – brincou. – Tenha uma boa noite, Mione - e balançou a cabeça tentando, em vão, retirar mexas insistências que caiam sobre sua vista.

Hermione riu retirando os cabelos que caiam sobre a vista do moreno. – Boa noite, Harry – retrucou beijando levemente seu rosto. – Até amanhã.  
-------------  
(continua)  
-------------  
Obrigada pelos comentários!  
Fico feliz que estejam gostando... E tenham paciência... Logo, logo Harry e Hermione estarão, digamos, "mais felizes".  
Beijo!__


	20. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI

Ela sentia-se eletrizada enquanto subia com velocidade as escadas para ir ao encontro de seu quarto. Sorriu e respirou fundo ao estar em 'segurança' em seu quarto. Ainda assim, conseguia sentir bem próximo o alento de Harry. Isso a confortava, ainda que a deixasse um pouco aérea.

Decidiu ignorar tudo o que _poderia ter acontecido_ enquanto dirigia-se ao banheiro instalado no quarto com uma toalha e uma camisola em mãos. Tomou banho. Ao chegar ao quarto, sentindo-se estranhamente cansada, arrastou-se para cama e sem demora caiu no sono em um suspiro, esquecendo-se talvez de modo proposital toda aquela longa noite.  
---------------

O domingo chegou e quando percebeu isso, Hermione foi tomada por uma forte onda de desanimo. Sabia que assim que o dia chegasse ao seu fim, estaria voltando para casa. E que perderia toda essa comodidade e familiaridade de estar novamente tão próxima de Harry e Gina quanto em Hogwarts.

Enquanto descia a escada, tentou se animar – restava, afinal, todo esse dia. E não queria estragar o animo de ninguém com o seu, que no momento estava um tanto nebuloso...  
Para se distrair, lembrou que desde a noite anterior não via Gina e que, quando acordou, a cama da ruiva ainda estava impecável. Hermione se perguntou se a amiga havia chegado a estar naquele quarto enquanto estivera dormindo. A idéia lhe pareceu improvável, visto o modo como Neville e Gina estava ontem. Sorriu. Eles faziam um casal bonito e pelo jeito, fogoso. Desejava-lhe felicidades.

Com ânimo revigorado pelas imagens do dia anterior na cozinha, Hermione entrou na mesma. Encontrando apenas Harry no local... E assim que assimilou a imagem que via, parou de pronto no mesmo lugar, observando-o.  
Harry estava sentado à mesa, estando de fronte a ela, os cabelos mais arrepiados que o normal, seu olhar concentrado no jornal que tinha em uma das mãos. Na outra, uma xícara, do que Hermione imaginou ser café. Mas o que realmente prendia sua atenção era o torso dele. Despido. Sentia-se completamente desconcertada enquanto o observava, sem ao menos se atrever a desviar o olhar. Ele era forte e definido e... Hermione tinha a boca seca repentinamente, ela corou furiosamente ao perceber que sentia em si grande necessidade de tocá-lo, experimentá-lo.

-Oi – ele disse levantando os olhos, notando sua presença, e sorrindo. – Sente-se Mione - a morena suspirou, tentando se concentrar no que ele dizia.

-Onde estão todos? – ela perguntou ao sentar-se, a uma distância segura de Harry.

-Creio que Neville e Gina estejam dormindo – ele disse com um sorriso. – Fred e Jorge saíram outra vez, disseram que as apostas estão fervilhando.

-Você está bem? – ela indagou ao reparar melhor nele.

Harry deu de ombros. – Os pombinhos simplesmente trancaram o quarto que eu divido com Neville, o que significa que ontem à noite eu dormi naquele sofá minúsculo, até eu realmente aceitar que não cabia nele e ir para o chão – ele bocejou. - E eu não estou me queixando, mas eu tive de surrupiar uns lençóis dos gêmeos assim como a calça que estou vestindo – disse rindo-se. - E não tenho certeza se ela está limpa – completou pensativo.

Hermione riu antes de acrescentar: - Deveria ter ido dormir no meu quarto, acredito que teria sido inúmeras vezes mais cômodo para você. Visto que a cama de Gina esteve a noite inteira desocupada.

-Não quis incomodá-la – ele retrucou levantando-se, Hermione desviou o olhar para o jornal que o homem acabara de deixar na mesa.

-Posso dar uma olhada?

-Fique a vontade. Enquanto isso eu preparo seu café da manhã. 

-Obrigada.

-Você já arrumou suas malas? Depois do jantar nós nos vamos, tudo bem para você?

-Tudo. Só tenho que guardar umas roupas – retrucou com um pequeno sorriso, observando-o virar torradas e bacon, em frigideiras distintas. - Então, animado com a final do campeonato?

-Certamente! Ainda que já saiba quem irá sair vencedor – ele disse cheio de si.

-A Bulgária? – a morena indagou ironicamente e sorriu abertamente ao observar o olhar que Harry lhe lançava. – O que?

-A Bulgária _nunca_ irá vencer, Hermione. Você não viu o apanhador que eles puseram no lugar de Krum. Deplorável.

-Bom. Este jornal diz que ainda que o apanhar da Bulgária seja inexperiente, eles detêm os melhores ataque e defesa do campeonato – ela deu de ombros. – Não me parece tão ruim ter um apanhador fraco.

-A Irlanda não chegou a final à toa – ele contrapôs pondo sobre a mesa um prato com ovos mexidos, outro cheio de bacon e ainda mais um com torradas. Acrescentou então Geléias. Suco, café, leite quente e achocolatado, havia também frutas. E, por fim, Harry retirara da geladeira um pudim. Havia feito comida para um batalhão.

-Isto está com um cheio ótimo – comentou, cortando o assunto sobre esporte. Para ela não fazia muita diferença quem vencesse. Ainda que preferisse que a Irlanda saísse campeã, deixaria Harry feliz.

-Pois sirva-se, senhorita Granger – ele fez uma reverência e, sorrindo, sentou-se à mesa.

-Oh Meu Merlim... – Gina entrava na cozinha bocejando. - Parece que uma manada de hipógrifos desembestados passou por cima de minha cabeça – disse sentando-se à mesa, colocando a cabeça de lado sobre a mesa enquanto fechava os olhos. – Dor... Dor. É apenas o que eu ouço e vejo quando abro os olhos. Por que aqui está tão claro?!

-Quem mandou exagerar na bebida ontem?

-Ha-ha. Que engraçado Potter – contrapôs de mal-humor.

-Beba este café, fará bem – Hermione disse, lhe oferecendo uma xícara.

-Ergh! Que forte – reclamou fazendo uma careta, ainda que continuasse a beber.

-Gina, onde o Neville está?

Ela abriu um dos olhos, para observa por um instante Harry. – No banho, se não me engano. Ao menos, eu o deixei lá – comentou. Ela sorriu alheia olhando o nada e então deu uma risada.

-Isso quer dizer que vocês se acertaram?

-Eu nunca disse isso – retrucou devagar. – Somos os melhores amigos de sempre.

Harry sorriu com ironia. – Ora, Gina. Deixe-me lhe ensinar uma coisa mais: Melhores amigos _não_ dormem juntos. Bem, não nas circunstâncias da noite anterior.

A ruiva corou furiosamente. – Fique na sua, Potter – replicou emburrada, apontando uma faca, a que estava usando no momento para cortar uma laranja, na direção dele.  
---------------  
(Continua)  
---------------


	21. Chapter 17

Oi!  
Pois é... Uma eternidade depois, eu postando novamente.  
Desculpem a demora. Estava sem idéia alguma.  
-------

**Capítulo XVII**

-Bom dia...! – Neville murmurou do modo embargado ao entrar na cozinha.

-Eu acredito que sim, Neville – Harry comentou sorrindo de lado, Neville estava mais preocupado em deixar seus olhos abertos para corar sob o comentário malicioso do outro moreno.

Gina lançou um olhar assassino para o homem de olhos verdes, mas parou de concentrar sua vista nos olhos dele depois de sentir certa tontura. Ressaca era mesmo a coisa mais horrível do mundo...

-Onde estão Fred e Jorge? – Neville indagou em tom baixo enquanto observava, sonolento, a mesa.

-Por aí – Harry disse vagamente. – Você sabe, mais tarde é o jogo. Pelo visto querem apostar com qualquer coisa disposta a se arriscar – esclareceu dando de ombros. – Não precisa se preocupar, então – Neville o encarou confuso, mas Harry simplesmente se voltou para Hermione, lhe oferecendo mais comida.

Hermione negando com a cabeça e mão. – Está querendo me ver engordar, Harry? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha, fingindo um tom acusador.

-Você não deveria ser tão inteligente, Granger – ele retrucou num tom falsamente irritadiço enquanto cruzava os braços e fazia bico. – Outro plano malévolo indo por água a baixo por culpa de sua perspicácia... – a morena mordeu o lábio interior observando-o. Ela deveria ter achado engraçado, mas observá-lo daquele modo fazia tudo passar por sua cabeça, menos que Harry Potter estava encenando uma comédia... Ela suspirou frustrada enquanto voltava sua atenção para uma Gina _quase_ recuperada.

-Francamente, _Potter_... Que trajes são esses? Ou devo dizer: Que falta de vestes é essa? – perguntou ferina, fitando-o com a sobrancelha erguida. – Como pôde, ontem mesmo, estar falando de indecência... Rá! Sim, disto eu me lembro. Quando você é tão ou mais indecente?

Harry corou um pouco antes de, adquirindo um ar cáustico, retrucar com simplicidade: - Você esqueceu, _pequena Weasley_, que meu quarto ontem à noite esteve muito...Ow, e eu repito: **Muito**, indisponível por toda a noite? - Gina abriu a boca para redargüir, mas decidiu que já havia atingido sua cota de pirraças com Harry daquele dia.  
-------------

Hermione sorriu assim que observou o rosto pintado de Harry, com as cores da seleção Irlandesa, ele parecia ter feito um feitiço para que seu cabelo, se era possível, ficasse mais desordenado que o normal. Estava encantador. Ele também estava usando o broche que lhe comprara.

Ela piscou várias vezes quando percebeu a repentina aproximação de seus rostos e corpos, não lembrava de ter se movido. A mulher pestanejou mais algumas vezes ao observar o sorriso divertido de Harry ao fitá-la enquanto suas mãos iam ao encontro de seu rosto...  
Só então percebeu que Harry estava com algum tipo de tinta nos dedos e passava em seu rosto. Ela abriu a boca confusa, mas não se afastou enquanto ele fazia um pequeno retângulo em sua bochecha esquerda com, ela imaginou, as cores da Irlanda. Então Harry pegou o chapéu enorme que se encontrava entre as mãos dela e pôs em sua cabeça. Ele se afastou para observar o que havia feito e sorriu satisfeito com o resultado.

-Você está perfeita! – declarou animado. – Agora estamos prontos para torcer para a Irlanda! – disse retirando com magia os resquícios de tinta nos dedos.

Hermione se forçou a lhe oferecer um olhar indignado. – Como pode ter certeza que eu irei torcer para a _sua_ Irlanda?

Harry a encarou com altivez. – Não é como se tivesse escolha, meu amor – disse com ironia enquanto a guiava para fora da barraca.

Hermione riu empurrando-o levemente. – Você está vendo como está falando? E comigo? Eu não sabia que poderia ser tão arrogante, Potter.

-Foi você quem começou com essa história de "quem te garante que eu torcerei pra Irlanda?".

-Talvez por que eu vá torcer contra você – disse dando de ombros.

Harry a encarou quase enfadado. - Você não seria capaz – desafiou.

Estreitando a vista para ele, ela redargüiu. – Quer tirar a prova?

-Você continua a mesma de sempre, Hermione – ele contrapôs sorrindo ao quebrar o contato visual que mantinham. – Mas isso não quer dizer que eu sou o mesmo Harry de antigamente... – continuou erguendo a sobrancelha. Ela o instigou a continuar. – Isso significa apenas que eu não sou mais aquele Harry de anos atrás que vai dar de ombros e deixá-la torcer pra Bulgária fingindo que não me importo – ele sorriu maliciosamente. - _Você vai torcer pra Irlanda._

Hermione parou de caminhar ao reparar no tom autoritário dele. Ela sempre odiou quando ele fazia daquele modo, como se fosse o todo-poderoso e as coisas girassem ao seu redor... Ela sabia também que Harry estava apenas brincando, como ela estivera a segundos atrás - obviamente que ela iria torcer pra Irlanda, só gostava de provocá-lo um pouco... Visto que sabia o quanto ele adorava aquela coisa chamada quadribol. -, mas não significava que ela aceitasse muito bem aquele tipo de brincadeira...

-Ah é? Eu gostaria de ver você me obrigar! – retrucou sentindo-se ofendida.

-Como quiser - Harry a fitou e, dando de ombros, foi a seu encontro e a colocou em seus ombros. Ele riu quando a ouviu protestar e bater em suas costas (não com força, com medo de machucá-lo) e espernear enquanto ele se voltava para trás. – Vocês vão demorar muito?!

-Já estamos aqui, Já estamos aqui! – Gina reclamou enquanto saia da barraca com Neville em seu encalço. – O que é isso? – a ruiva indagou rindo-se. – Um momento "mim Tarzan, você Jane"?! – continuou rindo-se.

Quando Harry tornou a caminhar, gargalhando, Hermione levantou a cabeça para observar o casal às costas de Harry e a sua frente. – Muito engraçado – redargüiu com enfado, tentando em vão não corar. – Solte-me agora Harry James Potter!

-Uh... Ela está irritada – Gina comentou fingindo medo.

-Deixe-me conseguir pegar minha varinha, _Ginevra_, então você verá o que é estar realmente irritada – a morena murmurou asperamente fitando duramente a Gina que continuava achar a situação muito divertida.

A mulher ainda tentou forçá-lo a lhe soltar, mas Harry era estupidamente mais forte que ela... Frustrada, Hermione se deixou levar, observando entediada a paisagem enquanto eles se aproximavam mais e mais da multidão.  
-------------  
(continua)  
-------------


	22. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

-Harry, por favor, solte-me – ela pediu baixo, quando uma pequena multidão de fotógrafos se amontoou ao redor deles.

O moreno sorriu assentindo, era uma das poucas vezes que não se aborreceria com repórteres. – Primeiro responda-me: para que time está torcendo – Hermione abriu a boca, e tinha um ar tão impertinente que Harry acrescentou: - Lembre-se dessa resposta depende sua libertada.

-Irlanda! Estou torcendo pra Irlanda – disse entediada, virando os olhos.  
--

-Neville, vem aqui – Gina o chamou, cheia de enfado. – O que pensa que estava fazendo?

O homem a encarou saindo do torpor. – O quê? – a ruiva virou os olhos e o puxou novamente para uma das poltronas.

-É melhor que fique quietinho aí – disse secamente. Neville lançou um olhar confuso a Harry que ria com ganas.

"Por que ela está tão irritada?" Ele nem percebera que, a segundos atrás, estava declarando a plenos pulmões seu amor por, não uma, mas todas as Vellas que dançavam no campo, para a entrada do time da Bulgária.

Segundos depois, os jogadores da seleção da Bulgária eram apresentados pelo locutor e por uma espécie de telão mágica que ampliava as imagens. E logo vieram as mascotes da Irlanda... E seus jogadores. O jogo estava por começar - antes, no entanto, os organizadores do evento estavam a fazer seus agradecimentos. E, é claro, depois de alguns nomes, Harry Potter fora citado por sua generosa doação ao departamento de esportes do ministério da magia inglês e à copa.

--

A disputa estava acirrada, a Bulgária estava na frente por vinte pontos, mas seu apanhador não estava em boas condições depois de um balaço que levara, "presente" de um batedor Irlandês.

Mas o telão estava mais preocupado em mostrar as pessoas. Senhores idosos de vestimentas esquisitas, crianças sorridentes com seus rostinhos sujos de doces, jovens vibrando desesperadamente – a artilheira da Irlanda acertara o aro, reduzindo a diferença para 10 pontos.

Então, o "telão" mostrara os camarotes. Expondo Harry e Hermione, ela com seu grande chapéu e ele com o rosto pintado com as cores da Irlanda.  
O moreno apontou para a imagem deles, murmurando algo em seu ouvido, Hermione sorria muito e espontaneamente. Ela se voltou para beijar-lhe o rosto, mas Harry sem querer virara o rosto para lhe falar novamente e, em conseqüência, seus lábios se encontraram por um segundo.  
Eles sequer coraram enquanto fingiam que nada acontecera, tornando seus olhos ao campo, aplaudindo tentativa de pontuar de um artilheiro da Irlanda. Mas era um pouco tarde... todos haviam visto.

A Bulgária pediu tempo minutos depois e, para entreter as pessoas, o "telão" começou a projetar imagens dos torcedores.

Enquanto isso, os gêmeos estavam a gabar-se das apostas que fizeram a Neville, que apenas sorria. Harry e Hermione estavam a desfrutar um momento sentados, bebendo água e Hermione tratava de judiar um pouco de Harry, comentando que a Irlanda perdia.

-Oh Merlim, que coisa linda! – Gina gritou zombeteira, Harry e Hermione a encararam. Mas foram Jorge e Fred que, sorrindo maliciosamente, apontaram para o "telão". Intrigados, os morenos seguiram seus dedos para encontrar-se corando furiosamente.

O "telão", agora, mostrava em câmera lenta a aproximação dos rostos deles e, como se não bastasse, vários corações coloridos piscavam a volta deles, assim como um fundo musical romântico.

-Eles podem fazer isso? – ela indagou baixinho no ouvido de Harry.

-Uhum – murmurou de volta ao ouvido dela. – Uma espécie de novo encantamento.

A platéia gritou histericamente e, só por um instante, Hermione pensou que o jogo reiniciara. Ergueu a vista de imediato, mas se deu conta que a gritaria era por conta das imagens reproduzidas no momento: de alguma forma, eles capturaram o instante em que falava no ouvido de Harry e vice-versa e de algum modo, aquilo pareceu bem romântico...

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior, Harry riu sem jeito tomando em sua mão a dela. – me desculpe...

-Oh, a culpa não é sua, Harry – ela retrucou, fingindo dar de ombros.

Eles nem imaginavam que nas manchetes da maioria dos jornais bruxos de maior circulação (e certamente despreocupados em até que ponto a notícia era verídica), no dia seguinte haveria reportagens do tipo:

_"A copa de quadribol acabou por este ano, a Irlanda saiu vencedora, mas não foi o jogo que mais chamou atenção... _

_[Aqui estará inserida uma imensa fotografia mágica dos rostos de Harry e Hermione se aproximando_

__

_Harry Potter, que encontrava-se vendo a partida, foi o centro das atenções no domingo. E não só ele. Parece que o senhor Potter está de namorada nova. Acompanhado por uma morena misteriosa, o homem parecia estar se divertindo muito e nem ao menos se importou com o assédio dos repórteres. Confira mais fotos na página sete" _  
---

Harry deu um abraço franco em Ron, logo após a partida. – Parabéns!

O ruivo sorriu agradecido. – Bem, nós treinamos muito para conseguir essa bendita taça! – comentou passando a mão na testa, retirando o excesso de suor.

Luna surgiu minutos depois, abraçando com força o esposo. – _Weasley é nosso rei_ - ela cantarolou beijando-o. Ron riu enlaçando-a. 

Então Luna se voltou para Harry, - Onde está Hermione, Harry? – sorriu. – Depois daquela cena eu podia jurar que estariam sempre juntos...

O moreno ergueu a sobrancelha. – Ah, você viu?

-Todo mundo viu – Ron retrucou, fitando-o.

Harry suspirou, dando de ombros. – Mione foi roubada de mim por sua irmã, algo sobre comprar alguma bebida.

-Então, vocês estão saindo, como um casal? – Ron indagou.

Harry riu. Um casal? Teria sorte se, depois desse escarcéu da imprensa e até mesmo dos organizadores do evento, Hermione aceitasse sair – amigavelmente – com ele outra vez.

"Saindo" é a denominação certa. Como amigos, ele acrescentaria.

Então voltou-se para o amigo e sorriu. – Você não entenderia.

-Posso tentar – lhe incentivou.

Harry queria dizer: "Bem, cara, o 'você não entenderia' significa, amenamente, que não é de sua conta". Mas simplesmente ignorara a pergunta enquanto dirigiu À Luna uma pergunta qualquer.

Hermione, apareceu instantes depois, praticamente arrastada por Gina enquanto falavam animadamente.  
A ruiva a soltou para cumprimentar o irmão com um grande abraço e beijar o rosto da cunhada. A morena se dirigiu a Harry, lhe oferecendo de sua bebida.

-Hei, Ron, parabéns – Hermione comentou com um sorriso, ao retomar o copo das mãos de Harry, erguendo-o como num brinde. – A Irlanda merecia vencer – já não falava para Ron, ela olhava de lado para Harry, que sorria.

-Eu disse que venceria – murmurou em seu ouvido, apertando levemente sua cintura, ao abraçá-la de lado.

Hermione sorriu. – Bem, mas vocês perderam até metade da partida.

-O que importa é que saímos vencedores, Hermione – contrapôs de maneira arrogante, Ron.

Ela o fitou por um instante, mas decidiu não retrucar ao sentir Harry a puxando levemente para si – É isto mesmo. E mocinha, é bom por um sorriso feliz nos lábios se não quer ser tratada como um saco de batatas novamente - A morena tornou seu olhar para Harry, que lhe ofereceu uma piscadela, segurando seus ombros, agora. – Quer arriscar?

-Oh, não. Muito obrigada. Apesar de gentil de sua parte me trazer todo o caminho em seus ombros, eu _realmente_ gosto de caminhar.

-Se mudar de idéia... – ele falou, "inocentemente".

-Rá, eu não vou – comentou por sua vez, enlaçando seu braço no dele. – Pelo jeito, logo será hora de partir... você pode me acompanhar até o "acampamento"? Preciso chegar se não esqueci de nada.

-Outra vez? E com a ajuda de Harry? – Gina indagou zombeteira, fazendo tanto Harry quanto Hermione virarem os olhos.

-Hei Ginny – Harry chamou. - Onde está o Neville?

–Parece que os gêmeos querem ter uma "conversinha" com ele.

-Você _permitiu_? – Hermione perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-O que eu poderia fazer? Como se não conhece meus irmãos, além do mais. Tenho certeza que Neville se sairá bem – acrescentou sorrindo.

Hermione tinha suas dúvidas quando se tratava dos gêmeos.  
--  
(continua)  
--


End file.
